Los guerreros del Dragón
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: AU. En la Edad Media un tirano llamado Freezer deseaba ser inmortal. Después de atacar el pueblo saiyajin y el de Frypan dos grupos buscaran la venganza. Esto les llevará a encontrarse y unir fuerzas para derrotar al villano e impedir que consiga las siete esferas del dragón. ¿Esta unión será buena o significa un problema? VegetaXBulma ChiChiXGoku (Todos son humanos)
1. Las esferas del dragón

**Hola a todos! Antes de empezar con esta historia quiero decir que se me ocurrió no hace mucho, y como tengo complicaciones con un fic pues prefiero aprovechar en empezar y acabar con las ideas que he tenido con esta historia.**

**Debo deciros que aquí todos son humanos, a excepción de Freezer y soldados, que serán denominados en vez de extraterrestres como demonios.**

**Dicho esto, que disfruten, espero que les guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Las esferas del dragón.

Remontaba la Edad Media cuando esta historia se convirtió en Leyenda.

Todo comenzó años atrás cuando un ser monstruoso y malvado llamado Freezer empezó a destruir y atacar todos los pueblos que a su paso encontraba, matando a sangre fría, esclavizando y explotando a sus habitantes, empezó a conquistar sin piedad alguna. Un tirano sin límites, aunque a pesar de ello, aún había lugares que aguantaban a luchar contra él, sin arrodillarse ante sus soldados, pero varios perecieron en vano por ello. Aquel sanguinario confundido con el mismo diablo era cada vez más fuerte.

A pesar de ello, había un bello pueblo, aunque un lugar normal y corriente, lleno de callejuelas estrechas y empedradas, donde se levantaron muros para no ser atacador. Quien lo veía así eran los que luchaban, pero había más que peleaban y tenían distintos pareceres. Había dos chicas jóvenes que apenas llegaban a los dieciocho años, quien deseaban formar parte de tal terrible combate con el tirano. Ellas pensaban que aquel pueblo situado en el monte Frypan era un sitio que las envolvía en una aura mágica llena de leyendas. No muy lejos de la realidad, pues siempre hubo una historia ante aquellas murallas de piedras.

* * *

Una mujer de larga melena negra se arrodilló ante un hombre grande que estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono, tan solo se le veía la mitad del rostro pues sus ojos se cubrían con una especie de marcara que acaba en dos cuernos como los vikingos mientras la otra parte desnuda mostraba sus labios y su barba. Vestía una armadura y llevaba una capa roja.

-Dime, padre-decía la joven que no mostraba su rostro pues estaba con la cabeza agachada-¿para que me habéis hecho llamar?-

-Hija mía-dijo el hombre desde su trono-Hikari, la guardiana de las tres esferas del dragón murió ayer a manos de un traidor.-

-¡No puede ser!-se levantó ella aturdida intentando creer aquellas palabras.

-Teníamos un infiltrado en nuestro reino-se oyó un suspiró del hombre-temo que se trate de un soldado de Freezer.-

-_Seguro que sí_-pensaba la morena mirando al suelo-_Hikari sabía mucho acerca de las esferas, seguro que ese alguien debe tener información. Será estúpida..._-

-Chi Chi-la morena miró a su padre levantando de sus pensamientos-quiero que te encargues de proteger las esferas del dragón. Tú eres mi hija y eres fuerte, sé que podrás con esto.-

-Puedes contar conmigo y con mi espada-dijo ella provocando una sonrisa en el rey-si me disculpa, padre, debo ir al trabajo encomendado.-

Chi Chi se trataba de la hija del rey, era una bella mujer de dieseis años, blanca como las mantas de nieve que en invierno cubrían el lugar, sus ojos eran oscuros como el carbón, pero a la vez bellos como un amanecer primaveral, su cabello largo hasta su cintura era de color negro aunque brillante. A diferencia de muchas mujeres ella era un espíritu libre que había roto el cascarón hacia ya mucho tiempo. Puede ser tanto una dama como una gran guerrera, en Frypan es una de las mejores puesto que maneja la espada con mucha facilidad.

La morena salió del castillo para dirigirse a un templo donde estarían guardadas las tres esferas del dragón. En el camino oyó algo que iba a su dirección a gran velocidad, se apartó corriendo y vio como en un árbol se clavaba una flecha. Miró al otro lado y vio a una chica muy conocida por ella.

-Chi Chi-dijo la joven agarrando la flecha-cuanto lo siento.-

-Tranquila, Bulma-sonrió al ver a su amiga-¿qué haces usando las flechas? Si tus padres te ven se cabrearán.-

-Estoy harta de vivir como una rica-suspiró ella.

Bulma, era hija de condes, pero como su amiga tenía un espíritu aventurero. Su piel también era blanca como la de Chi Chi, sus largos y bellos cabellos azules como el cielo de día llegaban hasta menos de su cintura y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el mar cristalino. Una joven hermosa pero de gran carácter, un año mayor que Chi Chi, es decir, diecisiete años. Su vida por descubrir mundo la llevó al aprendizaje del arco, de la que se hizo una profesional.

-¡Mi vida es una aventura! No quiero pasarme siempre conociendo a condes y príncipes idiotas-decía la peliazul.

-Yo también estoy harta de que mi padre me junte con príncipes y reyes-murmuró Chi Chi desanimada aunque su amiga la oyó a la perfección-mi padre no quiere ver que yo no quiero enamorarme.-

-Nuestros padres son raros-comentaba Bulma riendo-¿a donde ibas?-

-¿No te has enterado?-Bulma dudó y luego negó con la cabeza aun dudosa-Hikari murió.-

-¡La guardiana!-se asustó la peliazul.

-Mi padre dice que fue asesinada y posiblemente se trate de un soldado de Freezer-apretó sus puños con fuerza-me ha nombrado guardiana de las esferas.-

-Freezer... ese hombre sigue detrás de las esferas para pedir la inmortalidad-se cruzó de brazos Bulma cabreada-si la consiguiera sería el fin.-

-Cierto-decía cerrando los ojos con lentitud y abriéndolos al momento igual-será mejor que me vaya al templo para protegerlas, nadie sabe cuando ese asesino pueda aparecer.-

-Está bien-sonrió la peliazul-yo seguiré practicando.-

-¿Quieres un consejo?-dijo antes de irse Chi Chi teniendo la atención de Bulma-ve fuera del pueblo, tus padres podrían verte.-

Bulma asintió y salió fuera del pueblo mientras Chi Chi iba hacia el templo donde se encontraban las tres esferas del dragón. Lo único que sabía de ellas era que una tenía dos estrellas, la otra cinco mientras que la última tenía las siete, y lo más importante... Freezer no debía dar con ellas.

* * *

Con una sonrisa sádica eliminó al último habitante del pueblo, mientras los otros cuatro hombres observaban la carnicería, tres reían mientras que uno maldecía al que lo hizo. Vieron como su espada estaba ensangrentada y el cuerpo de aquel que una vez fue una persona caía al suelo desplomado.

-Maldito idiota-dijo uno de aquellos hombres de melena negra que agarró una esfera naranja-perder la vida por esto.-

-Deja la palabrería, Broly-contestó otro de melena más larga aún-¿cuántas estrellas tiene?-

-Es la de seis estrellas-decía uno que estaba detrás de Broly, éste era calvo-con esta ya tenemos dos esferas.-

-Me alegra saber que sabes contar, Nappa-se burló el asesino que tenía el pelo en forma de llama mientras los demás reían-Raditz, ¿qué le pasa al idiota de tu hermano?-

-Perdónele, príncipe Vegeta-se disculpó aquel que tenía el cabello más largo que los demás-recuerde que fue gracias a Goku que descubrimos lo de las esferas.-

El asesino no dijo nada más, solo gruñó y miró fulminante al hombre que estaba con la mirada en el suelo, que a pesar de intentar ser un despistado por lo que acababa de suceder no estuvo ajeno a la conversación. Odiaba que hubieran descubierto el amuleto que un día le dio su querido abuelo.

Flash Back.

_-¡Abuelo!-gritaba un niño de catorce años con lágrimas en los ojos a un anciano tumbado en una cama con apariencia enferma-¡abuelo no te mueras!-_

_-Goku-lo nombró el anciano y acarició el rostro del joven-llegó mi hora... no podré continuar viendo como creces.-_

_-Abuelo...-lloraba el pequeño mientras agarraba la mano del viejo con fuerza._

_-Goku, quiero darte algo, tómalo como una herencia-intentó hablar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, las únicas que le podían dar ver el rostro del joven._

_-Pero abuelo...-el niño se vio interrumpido por el enfermo._

_-No me rechistes, pequeño-el anciano le dio una esfera anaranjada con cuatro estrellas-puedes tomarlo como un amuleto, pero ten cuidado, niño... este objeto no debe caer en malas manos...-_

_-Gracias abuelo-dijo tomando la esfera sin soltar la mano del anciano._

_-Ahora, pequeño-sonrió él quitando una lágrima del joven-veo una luz y es hora de seguirla.-_

_-Abuelo...-el hombre cerró los ojos y soltó su último suspiro ante los ojos azabaches del pequeño-¡ABUELO!-_

Fin Flash Back.

Ahora el tenía dieciocho años, pasaron cuatro escondiendo la esfera de cualquiera, pero tuvo que ir el idiota de Raditz a buscarle en sus cosas y encontrarlas.

-Igualmente-interrumpió Vegeta su mente-ese lagarto seguro que tiene más que nosotros.-

-Por lo que yo sé-habló Broly dando la esfera al príncipe-Freezer solo tiene la esfera de una estrella.-

-¿Dónde estarán las otras?-se preguntó el calvo.

-Primero buscaremos las demás-decía el príncipe mientras los demás le escuchaban atento-y luego iremos a por ese insecto, lo aplastaremos y conseguiremos la última esfera.-

-Pero príncipe-dijo Raditz provocando que Vegeta le fulminara con la mirada, para él no había un pero-seguro que por el camino nos encontraremos con soldados de Freezer.-

-No importa-sonrió de medio lado-los eliminaremos a todos, para que ese maldito se muera de miedo y pague por lo que le hizo a mi pueblo.-

* * *

Contemplaba las tres esferas que estaban sobre una hermosa tela blanca de una mesa con los ojos bien abiertos. Eran hermosas a su vista, las defendería hasta la muerte, como Hikari. Caminó hasta ellas y dio sin querer un golpe a la pata de la mesa provocando que cayera la esfera de dos estrellas.

-Que torpe-se dijo a si misma mientras iba a por la esfera que cayó en un hueco del suelo del templo.

Algo la hizo frenarse en seco. De repente oyó gritos, olvidó la esfera escondida y salió corriendo del templo viendo como algunas casas eran incendiadas. Cinco jinetes estaban atacando su pueblo, su acción más rápida fue sacar su espada y empezó a pelear con uno que se acercó al templo. Gracias a su buen manejo con ella acabó con él en pocos minutos. Pero al poco tiempo los otros cuatro la atacaron, uno la empujó haciendo que volviera a entrar al templo estampada contra la pared.

-Estúpida, te has atrevido a matar a uno de los nuestros-decía un hombre de piel y melena verde-vas a morir.-

-Ya se que sois soldados de Freezer-dijo la morena empuñando su espada-¡no os llevareis las esferas!-

-Para ser una hembra eres muy valiente-dijo él sonriendo burlándose de ella-pero no eres más que una ingenua y morirás. ¡Kiwi!-

-Dígame, Zarbón-apareció el nombrado, era un ser púrpura.

-Mátala-ordenó mientras con rapidez robaba las esferas.

-¡Las esferas!-gritaba Chi Chi mientras iba a por ellas, pero Kiwi la frenó.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, hembra-sonrió con malicia.

-Como quieras, pero no tardaré en matarte-amenazó con la mirada al impidió su paso.

Chi Chi empuñando su espada empezó a atacarle, pero este se defendió muy bien con la suya. La batalla dio comienzo e iban igualados. El sonido de ambas armas resonaban por el templo, corriendo la morena le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera desplomado al suelo. Vio como aquel ser verdosos se llevaba las dos esferas del dragón. Gruñó e intentó ir por él, pero antes de ellos Kiwi la agarró de la pierna y la tiró al suelo haciendo que perdiera la espada. Miró al extraño ser que empuñaba su espada y la apuntaba, para ese momento esperaba su fin.

* * *

**Chi Chi en peligro ¿qué pasará con la nueva guardiana? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. **

**Debo decir, no sé si alguno que haya leído este fic también ha podido leer uno que se llama El hilo rojo, que es mío. La verdad es que las ideas que tenían no me han seguido gustando, y debo decir que posiblemente lo borre.**

**Volviendo a esta historia, dejen reviews y espero que sigan leyendo! Gracias!**


	2. Todavía hay posibilidad

**Aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Todavía hay posibilidad.

Su sonrisa de victoria se reflejaba en su rostro mientras ella lo miraba con temor desde el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser? Tenía que haber pasado al revés, el estar atemorizado y ella acabando con él. Cuando vio venir su final cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal. Empezó a angustiarse pues aún no había llegado, abrió los ojos y vio que tenía una flecha en su pecho, su rostro mostraba un dolor horrible. Miró a la entrada del templo y vio a su amiga Bulma apuntándole con una nueva flecha, su mirada era muy seria.

-Te llegó la hora, idiota-dijo mostrando tan solo una sonrisa soltando la flecha que acabó definitivamente con él.

Cuando cayó al suelo Chi Chi se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, le agradecía que la hubiera salvado. Se separó de ella y fue hasta donde estaba su espada guardándola en su vaina, luego miró el lugar donde debían estar las tres esferas del dragón.

-Las esferas...-susurró la morena con tristeza, había fallado en su misión de protegerlas-mi padre se decepcionará-después de sus palabras abrió los ojos aterrada-¡PADRE!-

La morena salió corriendo del templo ante los ojos de Bulma, que la siguió, entendió perfectamente de lo que podía tratarse y ella también se angustió pues sus padres la dijeron que irían al castillo. El camino para ambas se hacía muy largo y sentía que el tiempo iba despacio, mientras que sus corazones latían tanto que podrían salirse de sus pechos. Al llegar vieron que los soldados de la entrada estaban muertos y temieron lo peor. Entraron al lugar y recorrieron los largos pasillos hasta donde se supondría estaría la sala del trono.

Un baño de sangre cubría el suelo de sala, escuderos y pajes reales incluso habitantes se encontraban muertos en el lugar. Chi Chi miró al frente y encontró el cadáver de su padre sentado en el trono. Se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo hacia él. Bulma miró alrededor, y en un rincón halló a sus padres yaciendo abrazados. Al igual que su amiga salió al lado de ellos.

-Padre-susurró Chi Chi con lágrimas en los ojos tocándole viendo si había posibilidad de que todo fuera mentira y él podría responderla-papá...-

-Están muertos-dijo Bulma entre lágrimas acariciando los rostros de sus padres.

-Papá-a pesar de haber oído las palabras de su amiga no podía salir de su asombro, su padre había muerto.

* * *

Debajo de un árbol, en la fresca sombra, un hombre de no alta estatura, pelo en llama y mirada fría y penetrante observaba aquella esfera de seis estrellas. Aún le costaba creer que si reunía las siete un ser poderoso y feroz podía concederle un deseo. Sabía que Freezer pediría la inmortalidad, pensaba en aquello con locura. ¿Por qué no? Ser inmortal, que no pudieras morir y ser temido y conquistar todo aquello que quisiera cuando quisiera. No era tan mala idea.

-Vegeta-el nombrado levantó la mirada observando a Broly fulminante.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas-decía con una mirada amenazante-yo no soy un cualquiera como tú. Soy el príncipe Vegeta y me tienes que nombrar como tal aunque nuestro pueblo haya caído.-

-Disculpe mi insolencia-se arrodilló nombrando sus palabras entre dientes-solo quería saber que rumbo íbamos a tomar.-

-La verdad no tengo idea alguna de donde pueden estar las otras esferas-dudó el de alto rango.

-Si me permitís, Alteza-apareció Raditz que estuvo atento a toda conversación-oí que en un pueblo situado en el monte Frypan hay tres esferas.-

-¿Tres?-agarró del cuello al hombre que tragó saliva y asintió al momento-eso sumarían cinco.-

-Seguro que no es fácil-dijo Nappa que apareció con Goku, pues tampoco estuvieron ajenos a la conversación-nunca es tan sencillo.-

-Gracias, Nappa-decía molesto Broly-solo necesitábamos de tus consejos.-

-Pero el calvo puede tener razón-pensó el príncipe en voz alta haciendo que se ofendiera el soldado-si tienen tres esferas y todavía Freezer no las ha conseguido es que es peligroso.-

-O que no estaba enterado-comentó Raditz.

-También está la posibilidad de que el monte Frypan no es un sitio agradable al que ir-habló esta vez Goku recordando lo que decían de aquel lugar.

-Agradable o no, si hay están las esferas iremos-ordenó Vegeta mirando al frente-movámonos, si Freezer sabe algo, no tardará en ir a buscarlas.-

* * *

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, alguien la estaba moviendo y despertó su sueño. Cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba se topó con los celestes ojos de su amiga. Luego miró a su lado, se había quedado dormida apoyada en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Esa era la explicación por lo que se sentía tan helada, aunque intentaba recordar como pudo dormirse, supongo que se había cansado.

-Chi Chi-dijo la peliazul casi sin voz a causa de los llantos anteriores-ya no podemos hacer nada... debemos enterrar a nuestro pueblo e irnos a otro lugar.-

-¿Lugar?-Chi Chi miró a su alrededor y vio a los caídos-mientras Freezer viva ningún sitio podrá ser un lugar seguro.-

-Debemos adaptarnos... tiene las tres esferas-dijo Bulma temblando por que Freezer estaba cerca de su sueño.

-Si... se llevó las tres esferas...-Chi Chi agachó la cabeza aún decepcionada, pero fue en pocos segundos como un recuerdo le golpeó en la cabeza-¡O no!-

-Pero ¿qué dices?-miró a la mujer que se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-Sígueme-ordenó saliendo corriendo de la sala, buscando las fuerzas que necesitaba en su pensamiento.

-Creo que esta trastornada...-dijo para sí en alto y empezó a seguirla.

La morena llevó a su amiga hasta el templo donde entraron, todavía se encontraba el soldado de Freezer muerto. Bulma miró a su amiga, que la estaba dando la espalda. Chi Chi fue hasta un lugar, se agachó y se levantó con rapidez, la peliazul la contemplaba dudosa, no veía lo que estaba haciendo y eso empezaba a molestarla. Al final la joven de ojos negros se dio la vuelta y mostró en su mano una de las esferas del dragón, la de dos estrellas.

-¡Una esfera!-sonrió Bulma acercándose-¿cómo es posible?-

-Se me cayó y acabó en un hueco escondida, esos tontos ni se dieron cuenta-sonrió la morena emocionada-ahora sabemos que Freezer tendrá complicaciones en conseguir la inmortalidad.-

-Debemos protegerla-decía Bulma tomando la esfera.

-Aquel que mató a Hikari sabía que eran tres esferas, volverán a por esta-recordaba en voz alta la morena con una mirada seria.

-Si es así debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes.-

-Pero antes de eso tenemos que enterrar a nuestro pueblo y nuestros padres-recordó Chi Chi con dolor-Freezer pagará por esto.-

-Después de todo le encontraremos...-decía Bulma mirando la esfera-tarde o temprano.-

* * *

Un hombre de apariencia verde fue hasta el castillo que se encontraba en un lugar frío y oscuro. Entró en una sala en concreto, donde se encontraba un ser no muy alto, con cuernos y una larga cola. Su mirada es fría y su sonrisa malvada. El hombre que entró se arrodilló ante él.

-Zarbón-dijo aquel ser-dime que tal fue tu misión.-

-Mejor de lo que creíamos, Lord Freezer-contestó el arrodillado-tenemos las dos esferas del dragón.-

-¿Cómo?-los ojos del tirano se llenaron de cólera.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó asustado el soldado.

-Pasa que sois unos completos idiotas-decía con voz amenazante y agarrando del cuello a su soldado-eran tres esferas, no dos.-

-Eso es imposible, nosotros solo vimos dos esferas-dijo con temor Zarbón.

-¿Me tomas por un mentiroso?-apretó el agarre-¿no te estarás quedando tú con la otra?-

-Jamás, mi señor-Freezer soltó a su soldado que llevó su mano hasta su cuello.

-Te creeré por que eres uno de mis soldados leales, Zarbón-miró al hombre que estaba angustiado-te daré una última oportunidad, busca esa esfera.-

-Lord Freezer, en el templo donde se encontraban las esferas había una niña que decía ser quien protegería las esferas-recordó Zarbón a Chi Chi.

-Seguro que esa debe tener mi esfera-apretó su puño y luego volvió la mirada al soldado-debes encontrarla y matarla.-

-Sus ordenes serán cumplidas.-

-Eso espero-amenazó el tirano y luego golpeó el suelo con su cola produciendo temor al hombre-porque si no serás tú quien muera.-

-No le fallaré-tras decir esto se marchó.

A la salida se encontró con un ser gordo y rosa, que le miraba de arriba abajo. Se trataba de Dodoria, uno de los soldados leales de Freezer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zarbón?-preguntó Dodoria mirando el aspecto de su compañero-Freezer ha debido de darte un buen susto.-

-¡Cállate!-miró con odio al extraño ser-debo encontrar a la estúpida del monte Frypan... tiene una esfera.-

-Seguro que Freezer te lo ordenó-comentaba Dodoria-debe seguir teniendo miedo.-

-Quiere la inmortalidad antes de que esos guerreros aparezcan...-decía Zarbón recordando algo.

-¿De verdad crees que existan?-preguntó dudando.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sean tan fuertes como Freezer.-

* * *

**Freezer teme que aparezcan unos guerreros. ¿Quienes? **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer :)**


	3. El encuentro

**Disfruten del capítulo!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El encuentro.

Dos días después del robo de las dos esferas del dragón Bulma y Chi Chi ya habían abandonado el pueblo en que nacieron y vivieron hasta su destrucción.

En un pueblo cercano al monte Frypan, las calles estaban llenas de personas caminando de un lado para otro, y al parecer ya estaban enteradas de la catástrofe del robo. En el lugar solo estaban las mujeres y los niños, y estas primeras hablando entre ellas sobre el robo de las esferas. Los hombres, que no desaparecieron, no estaban lejos. Se encontraban en una taberna, desnudando con la mirada a una hermosa mujer subida en una mesa. Era blanca de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules grandes, casi no se veía su rostro, pues su nariz y su boca estaban tapadas por una tela azul. Vestía como una mujer que baila danza árabe, la parte de arriba era un top ajustado azulado y la parte inferior trataba de una larga falda del mismo color con una abertura dejando ver parte de su pierna. En sus brazos adornaban mangas largas y anchas que estaban agarradas a unas pulseras ajustadas en su brazo con el mismo tono. Esta chica bailaba muy sensual, se acercaba a los hombres y cuando no se daban cuenta metía la mano en sus bolsillos.

* * *

La morena, que fue la guardiana de las esferas del dragón hacia tan solo un par de días estaba en un prado pegado a un río. Encendió fuego, pues hacía algo de frío y ya estaba cayendo la noche. De repente oyó un ruido tras ella, se giró y vio a la rubia bailarina que la sonreía.

-Ya he vuelto Chi Chi-dijo la chica con un tono agotador.

-Lo veo-respondió mirándola de arriba abajo-de verdad no pareces tú, Bulma.-

-Y que lo digas-contestó quitándose la peluca rubia y tirándola a un lado-me gusta mucho el traje.-

-Será mejor que no te acostumbres-comentaba acercándose a un distancia del fuego para calentarse-si te ven así podrías tener un problema.-

-Cierto-pensó en alto-mira, esto es lo que he ganado.-

Bulma tiró un montón de monedas de plata y de oro al suelo, era el dinero robado a los hombres que la miraban, Chi Chi lo contemplaba.

-Es increíble que hayamos acabado robando-suspiró la morena.

-Se lo devolveremos, tranquila-decía Bulma quitándose las pulseras de sus brazos que llevaban las mangas-no les robé todo lo que llevaban. Voy a bañarme.-

-Llévate algo para taparte luego-dijo Chi Chi cerrando los ojos notando como poco a poco su cuerpo entraba en calor-al salir tendrás frío.-

-Sí-contestó llevándose una tela grande.

Al irse Chi Chi sacó la esfera y se quedó mirándola por gran rato, girándola y contemplando las dos estrellas que tenía.

-¿Cómo pude dejar que se llevaran las otras?-se preguntaba en voz alta-Hikari lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo... ahora mi padre...-

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, el recuerdo de su padre le dolía mucho. Pero ella prometió proteger las esferas, y aunque no tenga las tres, tiene una. Nadie se la quitará, y eso podría jurarlo.

-No lo lograrás, Freezer-dijo segura escondiendo de nuevo la esfera.

Unos segundos pasaron cuando se oyó un grito femenino. La morena lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Bulma!-dijo asustada levantándose de la hierba mientras tomaba su espada que estaba a su lado para ir a buscar a su amiga que estaba algo retirada.

Al llegar vio a su amiga envuelta en aquella tela mientras echaba la bronca a uno hombre alto, musculoso y calvo.

-¡SERÁS PERVERTIDO!-gritó Bulma hecha una fiera sin soltar la tela para que no se cayera-¿NO VES QUE ME ESTABA BAÑANDO?-

-¡No me grites!-se tapó los oídos-¡No lo hice aposta!-

-¡ESO SIEMPRE DICEN LOS HOMBRES!-gritaba ella aún más roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Bulma!-apareció Chi Chi para ayudar a su amiga con la espada en la mano, pero todavía no había desenvainado, miró al calvo de arriba abajo, parecía fuerte pero no una amenaza-si no quieres un problema...¡LÁRGATE!-

-¡Nappa!-gritó un hombre de larga melena negra, detrás de él aparecieron tres hombres más-¿qué fue ese grito?-

-Esta mujer estúpida, Raditz-contestó señalando a Bulma que se puso detrás de la morena para que nadie más la viera cubierta únicamente por una tela.

-¿Mujer?-Raditz miró a las dos mujeres, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el calvo las señaló-fíjate lo que nos trae este viaje.-

-Dos juguetes muy hermosos-contestó otro que se puso al lado de Raditz, Broly.

-Idiota ¡No vamos a dejar que...!-Chi Chi enmudeció al ver lo que Broly llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Qué decías?-preguntó burlándose de ella.

-¡YA VALE!-gritó el príncipe captando la atención de todos-tenemos que seguir, no vamos a perder el tiempo con dos fulanas como ellas.-

-¿CÓMO NOS HAS LLAMADO, ENANO?-gritó Bulma roja de la furia que se mezclaba con su rubor provocando una mirada helada en el príncipe.

-Estúpida niña-dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella agarrándola del cuello-¡NO SE TE OCURRA INSULTARME!-

-¡DÉJALA!-gritó Chi Chi desenvainado su espada y apuntando al príncipe intentando que la dejara.

-No os mataré-soltó a la chica y miró como caía-no merece que ensucie mis manos con vuestra sangre.-

-Mal... dito...-dijo con dificultad la peliazul mientras masajeaba su cuello.

-Un momento-los frenó Chi Chi-¿qué es lo que llevas al cuello?-señaló a Broly.

-Eso no te importa-contestó Vegeta con odio.

-Espera, Vegeta-le interrumpió Goku, que estuvo todo el rato contemplando a la morena-a lo mejor saben algo sobre las esferas.-

-¡Sois soldados de Freezer!-gritó Bulma al ver la esfera que llevaba al cuello Broly.

-Nosotros no somos soldados de ese lagarto-dijo Nappa cruzándose de brazos-somos sus enemigos, destruyó nuestro pueblo. Vamos a vengarnos-contó él que se llevó de las peores miradas, pues no le hacia gracia al príncipe darle información.

-¿Acaso habéis visto estas esferas?-preguntó Vegeta mostrando la que llevaba Broly alrededor del cuello.

-A ti te lo vamos a decir-contestó con odio Chi Chi mientras ayudaba a Bulma a que se pusiera de pie.

-Vayámonos-ordenó Vegeta quitando la mirada de las mujeres.

-¡Espera!-lo paró Bulma y los hombres se detuvieron.

-¿Qué haces?-le susurró Chi Chi molesta.

-Ahora lo verás-contestó con el mismo tono pero luego habló más alto-nuestro pueblo también ha sido destruido por Freezer.-

-Interesante-dijo con ironía el príncipe-no tengo tiempo.-

-El pueblo que destruyó seguramente es el que buscáis, el de las tres esferas-al final recibieron las miradas de todos los guerreros-conseguimos salvar una.-

-Al final tenemos suerte-dijo Raditz mirando a las mujeres.

-Si es cierto, será mejor que nos la deis-amenazó Vegeta llevando la mano a su espada que seguía guardada en la vaina.

-¡Eso jamás!-intentó defenderse Chi Chi.

-Chi Chi es la guardiana de las esferas, no podemos dárosla-intentó hacerle razonar-pero si nos dejarais acompañaros... seguro que tenéis las mismas venganzas para acabar con Freezer.-

-¿Aliarnos con dos mujeres?-rió Vegeta y luego le acompañaron sus soldados, menos Goku.

-En ese caso... nos iremos con la esfera-amenazó la peliazul dándose la vuelta.

-Maldita-apretó con fuerza sus puños y se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino.

-¿Se va?-quedó alucinada la peliazul.

-No-respondió Goku que se acercó a ellas-es la manera de decir que estáis con nosotros. Vegeta no lo dirá jamás pero no renunciará a las esferas del dragón.-

-Todavía no sé por qué lo hiciste Bulma-decía Chi Chi mirando a su amiga.

-Porque así no estaremos solas y seremos más fuertes y podemos vengarnos de ese tirano-contestó la peliazul.

-Será mejor que nos movamos, sino Vegeta prescindirá de vosotras-aconsejó el soldado.

-¿Y no se puede esperar hasta mañana? Ya ha anochecido y...-comentó sonrojada-todavía no me he vestido.-

* * *

**Ya se han encontrado los dos grupos, ahora ya tienen tres esferas. ¿Qué tal les irá? **

**Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews.**


	4. Los horribles ataques de Freezer

**Aquí ya está el cuarto capítulo de Los guerreros del Dragón. Espero que os guste y lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Los horribles ataques de Freezer.

Aquella noche los aliados se quedaron durmiendo al lado del río donde se encontraban las mujeres anteriormente. Allí hicieron una hoguera más grande para calentarse todos, pues la noche era fría. Bulma y Chi Chi durmieron a un lado mientras que los hombres a otro. Todavía no se habían dirigido la palabra, solo se habían intercambiado miradas, y algunas no eran precisamente agradables.

Al final de la larga y fría noche llegó la mañana con su radiante sol.

-¡Arriba!-gritó la voz de un hombre haciendo que las mujeres se despertaran con dificultad pues estaban agotadas y ahora mismo molestas por aquella forma de romper su sueño. Lo primero que hicieron al abrir los ojos fueron mandar miradas de odio al príncipe-no tenemos tiempo que perder.-

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo Bulma mirando al príncipe de igual manera que hizo un gesto de desprecio y empezó a andar.

-Vamos-ordenó Broly, que parecía estar más activo que ellas-no podemos estar todo el día aquí.

Las mujeres se levantaron a regañadientes y lo primero que hicieron fue agarrar sus armas y emprender camino con ellos. Los guerreros iban delante mientras ellas se mantenían atrás sin parar de observarles con odio. No tenían educación y tampoco se disculparon por sus tratos. Ni siquiera habían podido comer nada antes de marchar a lo que parecía ser un camino sin rumbo.

-De verdad, Bulma-suspiró Chi Chi-no sé si tuviste una buena idea al querer que nos uniéramos con ellos.-

-Vamos, Chi Chi-se cruzó de brazos la peliazul mientras seguía caminando al lado de su amiga-sabes como yo que no tendríamos mucha posibilidad solas con Freezer. Además ellos nos guiarán hasta donde este, recuerda que no sabemos donde se encuentra.-

-Está bien-contestó con desagrado pues a pesar de todo sabía que no podían con el tirano solo, la una acción que mostró fue cambiar la mirada hacia otro lado-pero no sé si podre soportarlo...-

-Debéis estar tranquilas-dijo Goku que se acercó a ellas pues las veía muy desplazadas de los demás-queremos conseguir las esferas del dragón antes de que Freezer de con todas.-

-Tú no eres como ellos ¿verdad?-preguntaba Bulma señalando a los hombres de enfrente.

-Y tampoco quiero-contestó él con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Sabes cuantas esferas tiene Freezer en su poder?-preguntó Chi Chi uniéndose a la conversación sin importarle el tema de quien era más noble y quien más sanguinario.

-Al principio tenía una-intentó recordar el guerrero-y ahora con las dos vuestras tendrá tres.-

-Son siete esferas-mencionó Bulma.

-Nosotras tenemos una y ellos otra-siguió Chi Chi señalando a Broly que era el que portaba la esfera de seis estrellas alrededor de su cuello.

-Eso significa que solo quedan dos por el mundo-se desesperó la peliazul al pensarlo.

-Yo diría que solo una-sonrió Goku y las mujeres se quedaron mirando sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Chi Chi con interés.

-A que nosotros tenemos tres con esta-mostró Goku su esfera de cuatro estrellas.

-¡Tienes una!-se alegró la peliazul al verla-pero... ¿cómo?-

-Fue un regalo de mi difunto abuelo...-recordó Goku con nostalgia-no pienso dejar que Freezer consiga la inmortalidad.-

-Esto empieza a facilitar un poco más las cosas...-pensó la morena en alto-¿sabéis donde se encuentra la que queda?-

-No lo sabemos... pero Vegeta cree que esta cerca.-

-¿El hombre bajito se cree un adivino?-preguntó con humor la peliazul.

-Si sigues hablando así-escucharon la voz del nombrado detrás de Bulma-adivinaré tu horrible futuro en una tumba.-

-¿Por qué oyes conversaciones privadas?-se cabreó la mujer de cabello azulado pero avergonzada por haber sido escuchada.

-Cállate-gruñó y señaló un pueblo enfrente de ellos-nos quedaremos en este lugar, veremos si ellos saben algo sobre las esferas.-

Fueron hasta el pueblo que el príncipe señaló y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar donde pudieran estar para comer algo, luego intentarían preguntar a la gente por si había visto una esfera del dragón. En ese momento se acercaron dos niños llorando, uno era pequeño, de 5 años, moreno de ojos azules, el otro tenía 7 años y no era diferente a él, puesto que eran hermanos. Vieron a los guerreros que se adentraban en las calles, y sin mediar palabra empezaron a tirarles piedras, para suerte de nuestros guerreros, los pequeños fallaban al tener los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-¡MOCOSOS!-gritó el calvo que fue al que le alcanzó una piedra en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar-¡OS VOY A PARTIR POR LA MITAD!-

El grandullón desenvaino su espada ante la mirada de sus compañeros y aliadas, que éstas estaban aterradas al ver a Nappa portar su espada amenazando a los niños, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento Chi Chi se había puesto enfrente de él poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada dándole a entender que si daba un paso le atacaría.

-Mujer, será mejor que te quites del medio-rió Raditz mirando la seriedad de la morena y el atrevimiento a ponerse enfrente de un hombre-esos niños deben aprender una lección.-

-¡La muerte no es lección!-dijo rabiosa mirando al que se atrevió a decir semejantes palabras.

-Por supuesto, Raditz-se burló Broly mirando a su compañero-la muerte no es una lección si no una liberación del sufrimiento-luego miró a la morena que le observaba con el ceño fruncido, esa respuesta le gustaba menos que la otra-será mejor que te apartes, Nappa tiene que librar de una vida cruel a esos mocosos.-

-¡No!-gritó agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura, pero aún no desenvainaba la espada.

-Esos mocosos nos recibieron a pedradas sin hacerles nada...-se quejó el herido-¡exijo mi venganza!-

-Adelante-amenazó la morena sacando la espada de su vaina esperando a que el calvo la atacara.

-Pues si quieres ser la primera en morir-rió pensando que su victoria estaba cerca-te daré ese gusto.-

-¡Déjala, Nappa!-la defendió Goku agarrándole del brazo en que portaba la espada para evitar cualquier ataque.

-¡Ya estoy harta!-se cabreó la peliazul y miró a Vegeta, que no había dicho nada como ella. Ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación ni a los gritos del calvo, estaba mirando al frente con semblante muy serio-¿a ti que te pasa?-

-Aquí ya hubo alguien antes que nosotros-contestó mostrando lo que observaba.

-Dios mío-dijo Chi Chi mirando al frente.

La imagen no era de las mejores que habían visto, el pueblo estaba destrozado. Las casas estaban arrasadas y se veía a la gente construyendo de nuevo sus hogares. Las cosechas al parecer habían salido ardiendo, y se podía ver a gente con varias vendas de lo que parecían ser heridas graves. Los niños que habían atacado al calvo estaban ocultados tras unas rocas muertos de miedo por la amenaza de Nappa también portaban rasguños. Bulma decidió ir a buscarlos, los encontró sentados, rodeando sus rodillas y ocultando sus rostros, se oían sollozos por sus llantos. La peliazul acarició el brazo del niño que parecía menor, este levantó la mirada y vio a la joven sonriendo al pequeño, entonces se abrazó a ella y lloró en su pecho.

* * *

Los aliados se encontraban en una de las casas algo más restaurada que las demás, al parecer ahí vivía el rey, por lo menos hasta la construcción de su castillo. Ellos estaban sentados en el suelo sobre sus rodillas delante de él, era un hombre no muy alto, algo gordo y barbudo de media melena negra y ojos verdes, junto a su mujer, la reina, que era una señora de largo cabello rojo y ojos ámbar, que tenía una mirada perdida. Ambos estaban en muy malas condiciones, con vendas, heridas y algunas quemaduras. Con Bulma y Chi Chi estaban los dos niños que se atrevieron a atacarles, ellos no estaban mejor que los monarcas, pero sufrieron menos. Fueron ellos quien los llevaron ante el rey y reina del pueblo.

-Sentimos mucho haberos atacado-dijo el niño pequeño con pena mientras se abrazaba a la peliazul, que fue quien le dejó llorar en su pecho.

-No pasa nada-contestó con una sonrisa ella acariciando el pelo del pequeño.

-Pero... ¿por qué?-preguntó la morena y miró a los monarcas, pues estaba segura de que sabían algo y tendría que ver con el estado del pueblo.

-Yo ya le dije a mi marido que esa cosa nos traería problemas-lloró la reina mientras su esposo resoplaba-¡mira lo que ha pasado!-

-¿Cosa?-preguntó Nappa mirando a sus compañeros que estaban igual de dudosos.

-Nosotros solo venimos para informarnos-dijo serio Vegeta ignorando cualquier tipo de llanto.

-¿Informaros?-preguntó el niño mayor mirando al príncipe.

-Queremos saber si habéis visto alguna esfera como ésta-les mostró Broly la que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

-¡AAAHH!-gritó la reina levantándose asustada al ver la esfera-¡LLÉVATE ESO DE MI PUEBLO!-

-Pero si solo es una esfera-dudó Goku al ver a la histérica mujer.

-A lo mejor se refiere a Broly-le susurró Raditz por lo bajo a su hermano, pero a pesar de no querer que su compañero le oyera fue al contrario haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Por favor, querida-dijo el rey intentando tranquilizar a la su esposa-ellos no estarán mucho tiempo aquí-luego miró con temor a los guerreros-¿verdad?-

-A mí solo me interesa saber si han visto una esfera como ésta-dijo Vegeta señalando la que llevaba Broly ya algo molesto por la situación-no me interesa perder el tiempo en los problemas con su mujer.-

-Mira que es idiota-le insultó Bulma mirándole con odio y este le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Una esfera como esa nos hizo esto!-gritó la reina ante asombro de los guerreros.

-Entonces si tenéis una esfera-comentó con alegría la morena.

-Puedes decir que la teníamos-respondió el rey haciendo que la alegría de nuestros aliados se esfumara.

-¿Cómo que la teníais?-preguntó la peliazul esperando que no se hayan atrevido a tirarla o romperla.

-Teníamos la esfera de una estrella-empezó a contar el rey con una voz quebrada-pero alguien tuvo que dar un chivatazo y al poco tiempo Freezer mandó a sus soldados y arrasaron con nuestro pueblo.-

-Fueron muy malos-lloró el niño pequeño que estaba en el regazo de Bulma-quemaron nuestras casas y empezaron a atacar a la gente.-

-A pesar de eso parece que os librasteis para estar muertos-dijo Broly pues seguían vivos.

-Le dimos la esfera, porque varias personas habían sido asesinadas-respondió la reina con el mismo tono de voz que su esposo, pues solo el recuerdo la mataba-pero esos malditos decidieron que si no nos mataban al menos destruirían nuestras cosechas...-

-Nuestros padres murieron intentando protegernos-dijo el niño mayor-pensamos que erais soldados de Freezer y por eso os atacamos...-

-Lo siento mucho, Bulma-siguió llorando el chiquitín mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, al parecer tenía confianza en la peliazul.

-Tranquilo-Bulma miró alrededor, la casa aun estaba un poco destruida-no sé si quieren que nos quedemos... pero a Chi Chi y a mi nos gustaría ayudarlos.-

-¡Sí!-animó la morena.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó el príncipe levantándose del suelo-Freezer tiene tres esferas del dragón, no podemos dejar que consiga la que queda.-

-Pero ellos están mal-dijo la peliazul mostrando al niño pequeño.

-Un mocoso como éste no me hará cambiar de opinión-miró con seriedad al niño haciendo que se asustara y llorara de nuevo apoyándose en la mujer.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-abrazó con fuerza al pequeño-¡tú haz lo que te de la gana! ¡Pero Chi Chi y yo nos quedamos aquí!-

-¡Pues quedaos!-gruñó mirando con odio a las mujeres-¡Nosotros nos vamos de este pueblo!-

-Te recuerdo-sonrió la peliazul sabiendo que era su victoria-que una de las esferas está en nuestro poder.-

-Maldita mujer...-gruñó entre dientes.

-Me alegra saber que nos ayudareis-guiñó un ojo la chica haciendo que todos se quejara, a excepción de Goku, que le gustaba la idea de ayudar.

-Encantados estaremos de teneros aquí-sonrió el rey al ver que la visita estaría al menos un día para ayudar y luego se irían con lo que para él era una maldición... las esferas del dragón.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué será de esa esfera de la que aún no se sabe nada? Pronto lo sabremos :)**

**Gracias a los que leen el fic y lo siguen, tanto como a los que dejan reviews, que me han animado mucho!**

**Sigan dejando reviews y no se desconecten del fic ;)**


	5. Las extrañas voces

**Ya el quinto capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Las extrañas voces.

Aquel día que llegaron al pueblo las dos jóvenes ayudaron a sus habitantes junto con Goku, mientras que los otros cuatro guerreros iban a ver la zona. Todo estaba hecho cenizas a causa del ataque, el olor a quemado aún estaba presente. Los hombres intentaban reconstruir sus hogares y las mujeres cuidaban de sus hijos o iban al pueblo cercano para pedir alimento, pues sus cosechas fueron destruidas. Pero comparado a la destrucción del pueblo del príncipe Vegeta esto era poco, pues con el suyo los soldados de Freezer fueron más crueles, hasta el punto que el tirano también combatió. Eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre... el recuero de aquel asesino y su pueblo.

Al final llegó la noche y los guerreros decidieron dormir fuera del pueblo pues la reina estaba un poco alterada sabiendo que ya no era una esfera la que estaba en el poder de los aliados, si no tres. Allí estaban, sentados enfrente del fuego después de terminar de comer frutas que le dieron algunos habitantes.

-Según los reyes, oyeron que un viejo tenía una esfera algo peculiar-decidió romper el silencio Chi Chi, pues sabía que esta conversación interesaría.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó el príncipe con rapidez ante lo que dijo la morena.

-Esa es la mejor parte-continuó la peliazul, que estuvo con Chi Chi cuando el rey se lo contó-dijo que se lo oyó decir a un habitante de algún pueblo de los alrededores.-

-¿No dijo más?-preguntó Broly, al parecer también estaba interesado, más que los otros guerreros que estaban algo más despistados.

-No... bueno-respondió la morena intentando recordar-esto se lo dijeron unos dos días antes de que le sucediera esta catástrofe al pueblo.-

-Al menos estamos cerca de donde se encuentre esa esfera-pensó en voz alta su amiga-esperemos que Freezer no se haya enterado de nada, o peor... que ya la tenga.-

-Será mejor dormir y dejar de pensar-bostezó el calvo

-¿Tú piensas, Nappa?-se burló Raditz y éste le miró con odio.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy duro-se excusó Nappa sin dejar de mirar al que le insultó, que no paraba de reír.

-Claro... tú has ayudado mucho a la gente del pueblo-dijo con humor la morena, pues no había visto que hiciera nada en todo el día, solo comer.

Ignoró sus palabras mientras que Raditz la contempló con una sonrisa de medio lado. Decidieron hacer caso al calvo y se tumbaron en la hierba e intentaron lo más rápido posible conciliar el sueño. Al final no tardaron en dormirse, pero Chi Chi tenía problemas y no lo lograba, después de intentar girarse para que no le diera la luz del fuego en la cara, de intentar ver como estaba más cómoda y de cerrar tan fuerte los ojos como pudiera, optó por levantarse e irse a dar una vuelta.

Por las calles del pueblo caminaba tranquilamente. A causa del destrozo de las casas la gente dormía sin un techo y paredes, pero no suponía problemas para Chi Chi. Prefería estar como ellos a como estaba ahora ella, la única persona en quien confiar, con quien hablar y a quien contarle sus anécdotas era Bulma. Ambas eran las únicas supervivientes de su pueblo, y eso era muy doloroso. Cuantos recuerdos la traían... las dos de pequeñas se escapaban al bosque para practicar lo que son ahora sus habilidades, la espada y el arco. Con su cabeza revuelta de recuerdos la morena salió del pueblo, pero no estaba convencida en ir de nuevo con los demás. Tendría envidia de ver como ellos duermen y ella lo intentaba tantas veces como quisiera sin posibilidad de lograrlo. Así que se quedó en la mitad del camino, sentada en la hierba mirando las estrellas. Buscando una que fuera especial.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban. Ahora solo tenía que ver quien era el idiota que tuvo la gran idea de abrazarla por la espalda. Al darse la vuelta quedó impresionada, realmente no le esperaba a él, y menos que hiciera tal cosa, sobre todo cuando jamás vio que se fijara en ella.

-Raditz-lo nombró con asombro.

-Tranquila-sonrió acariciando el rostro de la morena aún rodeándola con un brazo-solo te acompaño.-

-¿Acompaño?-al final volvió en sí, no era más que uno de los idiotas con los que iba a buscar las esferas del dragón. Apartó la mano con la que la acariciaba con brusquedad y lo empujó-¡no necesito tu compañía!-

-No te iba a hacer nada-se excusó al ver el enfado de la mujer-yo solo me di cuenta de que no estabas durmiendo y me preocupé.-

-Me alegra que te preocupes-dijo ella con indiferencia e ironía-pero la próxima vez prefiero que me busque mi amiga y no un hombre que todavía no conozco.-

-Pero si somos compañeros-se acercó a ella, pero Chi Chi se alejaba de él, tenía algo que no la gustaba en absoluto y solo la traía desconfianza-tranquila, yo solo pensé que te fuiste porque te aburrías y creí que necesitabas compañía y diversión.-

-¿Compañía y diversión?-preguntaba mirando a Raditz aun desconfiada, hasta que vio una mirada que no le gustó nada-¡ÓYEME IDIOTA, YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA!-

-Yo no dije eso-intentó calmarla, pero la cara de Chi Chi empezaba a hacerle retroceder, aunque en el fondo eso le atraía más.

-¡Pero lo insinuaste!-lo miró colérica, tenía ganas de atravesar a ese hombre con su espada.

-Tampoco-mintió él, pues su mirada decía lo contrario-yo solo me preocupé por ti, vine a buscarte para hacerte compañía.-

-Deja de decir eso, tú lo que querías...-

-Raditz-interrumpió la voz de un hombre nombrando al guerrero, ambos se giraron para ver quien era.

-Goku, no te metas-frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano-vuelve con los demás.-

-Oí a Chi Chi gritar y cuando desperté y no te vi ya suponía que estarías molestándola-miró a su hermano con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos-deberías dejarla en paz.-

-Oye-llamó Chi Chi a Goku-agradezco tu gesto por venir a socorrerme, pero yo no soy ninguna dama en apuros, sé defenderme sola.-

-_¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo?_-se preguntaba Goku pues no era la primera mujer a la que oía decirlo y realmente necesitaban ayuda, como en este caso ella, que no sabía muy bien como era su hermano-yo no he dicho que no sepas defenderte, Chi Chi, pero Raditz debería comportarse.-

-Está bien, está bien-dijo molesto el hermano mayor al ver la interrupción de Goku-ya me voy para que estés más tranquilo.-

Raditz se fue dejando solos a Goku y Chi Chi, él no sabía que decir así que se limitó a contemplarla. Era raro para él pues nunca sintió algo tan extraño al ver a una mujer, pero era algo que no le desagradaba. Al final ella se dio cuenta de que era observada con mucho descaro por el guerrero.

-¿Tengo algo?-preguntó molesta y rápidamente él negó con la cabeza-entonces ¿qué es lo que miras tanto?-

-Eh...-enmudeció al no saber que decir, optó por cambiar de conversación-yo solo quería disculparme por el comportamiento de mi hermano... él siempre es así.-

-¿De idiota?-preguntó aun cabreada, lo que hizo Raditz la hizo enfadar-no tienes que disculparte tú por algo que ha hecho tu hermano.-

-Lo sé... pero desde la muerte de mi padre no es el mismo-dijo con un tono triste él haciendo que Chi Chi se sintiera mal.

-Por lo de Freezer ¿no?-preguntó ella acercándose a Goku, que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-No-respondió mirando al suelo-mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis años-recordó él, aunque no se acordaba muy bien de su progenitor-entonces un anciano llamado Son Gohan se encargó de nuestra educación, pero murió ocho años después-dijo con nostalgia al nombrarlo.

-Ese anciano debe tratarse de tu abuelo ¿verdad?-Goku la miró impresionado-lo sé por el tono que pusiste al hablar de él.-

-No era mi abuelo en verdad, pero lo quería como si lo fuese... él me regaló la esfera del dragón de las cuatro estrellas-sonrió sacando su amuleto, luego suspiró-Raditz nunca lo aceptó, él estaba muy unido a mi padre.-

-Cuanto lo siento-posó una mano en el hombro de él sin dejar de mirarle, a diferencia de su hermano él daba más confianza-será mejor que volvamos.-

-Sí-asintió sonriendo mientras guardaba la esfera-vamos.-

-Me alegra saber que hay uno diferente a los demás-decía ella mientras caminaba con Goku.

-Ellos son mucho más brutos-contestó él caminando al lado de la morena-espero que tú también me cuentes algo de ti o de tu familia.-

-Mañana-sonrió y el asintió.

Pronto llegaron con los demás, vieron que Raditz estaba dormido junto con sus compañeros y eso tranquilizó a Chi Chi, que en el fondo estaba agradecida de que Goku hubiera aparecido, ya que ella se olvidó su espada. Se tumbaron también en la hierba y esta vez el sueño atrapó a la morena.

Las horas pasaban y los guerreros seguían durmiendo. Ya hacía tiempo que amaneció y algo raro había en que siguieran durmiendo, porque el príncipe era el primero en despertar y aún estaba soñando. Intentando luchar por despertar, pues su cuerpo así se lo ordenaba, Bulma consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, solo consiguió ver un palacio, al rato se le cerraron como si alguien que no fuera ello lo ordenara. El tacto del suelo no era la hierba, si no más duro y frío, el olor de los árboles ya no estaba, no olía nada, y el cantar de los pájaros desapareció, pero el silencio no existía, pues antes de volver a dormirse oyó algo.

-¿Estáis seguro de que son ellos?-preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Sí, son ellos-contestó otra voz.

Al final el sueño golpeó a la peliazul quedando de nuevo dormida, soñando con aquellas voces.

* * *

**¿Dónde se encuentran los aliados? ¿De quienes eran esas voces? Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y escribir reviews.**

**Pronto el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Aquella extraña voz

**En este capítulo ya sabréis de quien eran aquellas voces. Disfruten :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Aquella extraña voz.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, al fin podía volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo. Se levantó despacio, y miró alrededor. Los guerreros estaban todavía durmiendo y las dos mujeres también. Siguió observando y vio que estaban en una habitación enorme, blanca y fría, estaba seguro de que ellos habían pasado la noche al aire libre. Vio como la mujer de cabellos azules se estaba intentando poner de pie, cuando lo logró se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde estamos, Vegeta?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero quedarme a descubrirlo-dijo tomando su espada que estaba en el suelo.

-Si es un secuestro es muy raro-mencionaba mientras agarraba su arco que estaba tirado a un lado-nos han dejado las armas.-

-Esto no es el castillo de Freezer-seguía observando mientras iba a levantar a sus compañeros.

-Estoy segura de que se me olvida algo-dudaba intentando recordar algo anterior.

Los dos despertaron a sus compañeros, mientras Bulma seguía intentando recordar, sabía que había algo importante en su cabeza, algo que vio o tal vez... ¿escuchó? Todos se levantaron y tomaron sus armas. Rápidamente buscaron una salida pero solo vieron una que estaba cerrada, era una gran puerta oscura imposible de abrir, ya lo habían intentado hasta con las armas.

-Tenemos que romper la puerta-se impacientó Raditz sin parar de mirar la salida.

-Ya lo hemos intentado-se quejó Bulma-no se abre de ninguna manera.-

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Esperar a que nos abran?-preguntó cabreada Chi Chi, pero como si alguien la oyera, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Creo que sí-contestó Bulma al verlo con una sonrisa-salgamos de aquí.-

-Espera-la frenó el príncipe, miraba a la salida con seriedad, algo no le gusta-esto es demasiado fácil.-

-¿Y qué hacemos, Vegeta?-preguntó Goku mirando a la puerta-no hay otra salida.-

Vegeta iba a contestarle pero un ruido al fondo del pasillo lo interrumpió. El silencio de la sala era roto por los temblores y los pasos fuertes que se oían. Los guerreros desenvainaron sus espadas al igual que Chi Chi, y Bulma a falta de este arma apuntó con una flecha puesta en su arco donde provenía el ruido. Una sacudida tiró a todos al suelo, miraron de nuevo a la puerta, algo estaba ocurriendo. Sus respuestas fueron concedidas al ver salir de las sombras a un enorme monstruo de color verde, gordo, y rostro horrendo, aunque parecía dudoso. En su mano llevaba un enorme palo que al final se unía con cadenas a una bola de metal con varios pinchos.

-E... eso... eso... es...-decía temerosa la peliazul mirando al ser tan horrendo y extraño.

-Eso es un trol-contestó Nappa agarrando su espada al igual que los demás.

-Esta tapando la puerta-miró Chi Chi que no dejaba salida pues estaba en medio.

-En ese caso-apuntó Vegeta con su espada al trol que lo miraba-habrá que apartarlo por las malas.-

Todos los guerreros se pusieron en posición de ataque, el trol al verlo se acercó, dando fuertes pasos que hacían perder el equilibrio a sus enemigos. Todos intentaban ver si había una forma de acabar con el sin que aquella arma les hiciera volar. Vegeta empezó a estudiarlo, pero un movimiento de Broly le distrajo, estaba apartándose de ellos, evitando una pelea. Eso le puso nervioso y con ganas de atacarlo, pero su atención volvió al monstruo cuando fue a atacar al primero que vio, Nappa.

-¡NAPPA!-intentó apartarle Goku del camino de aquel ataque, por suerte ambos se salvaron del golpe.

-Goku...-se asustó el calvo-nunca pensé en luchar contra un trol.-

-Idiota-se enfadó Vegeta al oír a su soldado-Freezer es peor que un estúpido trol.-

Nappa no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue apartarse de la batalla al lado de Broly, algo que puso más nervioso al príncipe, ahora solo eran cinco contra un monstruo de casi tres metros.

-¿Por qué no peleas, Broly?-preguntó Nappa mirando a su compañero.

-Sé que el príncipe acabará con él-contestó serio, pero por alguna razón Nappa no lo creía.

El trol volvió a andar, esta vez fue en dirección a Raditz, este se apartó y alejó de él, no parecía que quisiera retirarse de la batalla. Su plan era que los demás lo debilitaran y luego acabar con él, o en alguno de los casos si Chi Chi estuviera en peligro ayudarla para que confiara en él.

-Estos son idiotas-dijo Vegeta entre dientes mirando la manera de huir de Raditz-ya me las pagarán.-

Nuevamente el trol intentó atacar, esta vez a Goku que se apartó de la trayectoria de su arma, portando la espada intentó cortarle la mano, pero solo pudo hacerle una herida que produjo dolor a aquel enorme monstruo. Intentó atacarle de nuevo pero su mirada fue hacia la peliazul cuando le mandó una flecha que le llegó al cuello. Fue a por ella mientras intentaba lanzar otra al trol, pero para evitarlo dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo y que hizo que cayera. La agarró como si fuera una muñeca y la elevó hasta poder verla de frente mientras ella intentaba soltarse, pero era muy fuerte.

-¡Bulma!-gritó Chi Chi yendo en su ayuda y con su espada clavo la hoja en su pie, que hizo soltar a la peliazul. Cayó al suelo mientras el trol se retorcía de dolor.

En un intento de agarrar a la morena Vegeta se subió a la espalda del trol que intentó quitarle de encima suyo. Chi Chi agarró su espada cubierta de una sangre morada, se acercó a su amiga que estaba poniéndose en pie.

-Tenemos que matarlo-dijo Chi Chi mirando el intento del trol por quitarse a Vegeta.

-Vamos-tomó su arco y su flecha que cayeron antes al suelo.

Antes de disparar, el primero en entrar al ataque fue Goku, que le clavo su espada en la rodilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, aunque Vegeta seguía en su espalda. Chi Chi fue a ayudar y después de pensar un poco a donde atacar optó por la herida que tenía en la mano, donde llevaba su arma, para abrirla más. Al lograrlo consiguió cortársela, esto hizo que el dolor se hiciera más fuerte junto con el de la rodilla. Ahora Bulma sabía que era su turno, apuntó de nuevo a la flecha del cuello, la soltó y se clavó al lado de la otra, haciendo que la mano con la que intentaba atrapar al príncipe fuer a quitarse las flechas. Al ver esto, Vegeta, que ya tenía un momento sin distracciones, apuntó con su espada en el cráneo del trol, usando toda su fuerza en ese ataque consiguió atravesarlo haciendo que cayera al suelo provocando su muerte.

-Vaya, vaya-sonrió de medio lado Broly.

-¿Qué pasa, Broly?-preguntó Nappa viendo la cara de su compañero, que nunca lo vio así.

-Nada que te importe, Nappa-contestó mirando de arriba abajo a Bulma.

Ambos guerreros se acercaron con los demás, mirando el cadáver del trol.

-Maldita sea-se quitó de encima Vegeta-como apesta.-

-Me preguntó de donde habrá salido esta cosa-dudaba Bulma quitando las flechas que tenía en el cuello el trol.

-De las más profundas y oscuras montañas-contestó una voz algo conocida para la peliazul. Todos miraron a la puerta y vieron a un hombre verde, viejo y con antenas que sujetaba un bastón de madera.

-Yo te escuché antes-recordó Bulma al final a los dos hombres que había oído anteriormente.

-Sí, hablaba con mi sirviente-contestó con una sonrisa, realmente no parecía un enemigo, pero si el trajo aquel trol no podía ser de confianza-dejad que me presente, soy Kami Sama.-

-¿Kami Sama?-preguntaron todos algo dudosos.

-Así es-respondió dándose la vuelta-podemos hablar afuera si queréis.-

A pesar de que no les gustaba la idea de ir con él, no había más camino que por donde salió el trol, por lo que le siguieron hasta afuera de aquella sala. Al llegar, Bulma empezó a recordar, habían salido de dentro del palacio que vio cuando intentó despertarse.

-Me gustaría daros la enhorabuena a vosotros cuatro-señaló a Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi y Bulma-estaba seguro de que no me equivocaba.-

-¿Equivocar?-dudó Goku-no lo entiendo.-

-Nadie consigue vencer a un trol tan salvaje como el vuestro-siguió contando Kami Sama sin apartar la mirada de los cuatro señalados-los más peligrosos viven allí donde nadie se atreve a ir. Las oscuras montañas de Kremer.-

-Esas son las que están al lado del castillo de Freezer-recordó Nappa.

-Pero no tan cerca-contestó Kami Sama mirándole-pensareis que os intenté matar, por una parte se podría decir que sí, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría.-

-No entiendo a donde pretende llegar-dijo Chi Chi que estaba tan dudosa como los demás.

-Vosotros cuatro habéis mostrado muchas cosas contra un trol que no tiene nada que ver contra Freezer-mencionó aquel extraño ser-la valentía, la fuerza y el trabajo juntos.-

-No en todos los casos son así-dijo Vegeta mirando a Broly, Nappa y Raditz.

-Vuestro compañero-se acercó a Nappa y puso una mano en su hombro-puede ser fuerte, pero le falta mucho valor.-

-Eso es mentira-se defendió el calvo al verse acusado por cobarde.

-Entonces, dime ¿dónde estabas cuando atacaron tu pueblo?-preguntó Kami Sama, pues sabía muy bien la respuesta. Miró hacia el príncipe y vio odio en sus ojos, él no recordaba haber visto a Nappa luchar por proteger a su gente y su rey.

-Nappa, no eres más que un cobarde-se burló Raditz.

-¿Y tú?-se acercó Kami Sama y lo miró fijamente-realmente eres valiente y fuerte pero dime, ¿tú ayudaste a los demás?-

-A Raditz solo le gusta que le feliciten-contestó Nappa devolviendo su burla-luego al final no consigue llevarse el mérito.-

-¿Y Broly?-preguntó Goku, pues estaba molesto por no haber recibido ayuda-él tampoco ayudo, desde el primer momento se retiró.-

-Broly no carece de nada-respondió el hombre de color verde mirando al guerrero, que apartó la mirada.

-Entonces...-

-Escuchadme-interrumpió a la peliazul-vosotros cuatro tenéis algo importante que hacer, reunir las esferas, pelear contra quien se os cruce con malas intenciones y destruir la tiranía de Freezer.-

-Pero no sabemos donde está la última esfera-dijo Chi Chi cruzándose de brazos.

-Tomad un barco y e id a aquel lugar donde alguien no puede escapar-sonrió el Kami Sama creando dudas.

-Pero...-

-Ahora debéis iros-silenció a Nappa y se alejó de ellos, pero cuando pasó al lado de Broly le susurró algo que pudo oír perfectamente-traidor.-

Mientras Kami Sama andaba, el palacio y el frío suelo desaparecía, acabando todos de nuevo en el lugar donde pasaron la noche. Aun las dudas estaban presentes, pero Broly no podía quitarse de la cabeza de la manera que le llamó.

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que quiso decir Kami Sama? Nuestros aliados han pasado por una de las fases, ahora seguirán buscando aventuras con las palabras que les han dado. Espero que les haya gustado y no se desconecten de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y escribir reviews! Sigan haciéndolo :)**


	7. La advertencia a Broly

**Espero que os guste este capítulo porque ya van a empezar a ir apareciendo algunas cosas importantes! Disfruten!**

**Personajes que pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 7. La advertencia a Broly.

Los guerreros volvieron a retomar su camino hasta el puerto más cercano de donde estaban, pues Kami Sama les había dicho que tenían que ir en barco allí donde un hombre no podía escapar. Tenían que hacerlo rápidamente si deseaban tener su cuarta esfera del dragón antes que el tirano la consiguiera.

Ya estaban empezando a haber ciertos problemas en el grupo, pero no por las alianzas, si no por uno que ya estaba formado. Vegeta había echado en cara a los tres soldados, si él los pudiera llamar así, no haber estado en la batalla. Realmente a él tampoco le gustaba trabajar en compañía pero sabía que si no lo hubiera echo no hubiesen derrotado jamás a esa bestia. Y aunque no lo dijera estaba sorprendido por ambas mujeres, no se habían echado atrás en ningún momento, sobre todo Bulma, que había sido agarrada por el monstruo. En cambio, Nappa, que se suponía que era el mayor, el que debía dar ejemplo a los jóvenes, salió huyendo a la mínima que le atacaron. Raditz deseaba que le tiraran rosas y lo único que le echaron fueron insultos y Broly... ¿por qué él no peleó? El príncipe le miró, estaba muy serio caminando al lado del calvo. Paró en seco y al ver la acción de Vegeta todos pararon su andar.

-Tú-miró a Broly que le sostenía la mirada-acompáñame.-

Broly solamente asintió y fue tras Vegeta que lo guió a donde los demás no los pudieran ver ni oír. El grupo se sentó en el suelo, en medio del camino. Estaban seguros que el príncipe tenía "conversación" para rato, así que iban a descansar un poco.

-Me extrañaba que ese idiota no se librara-dijo Nappa mirando a Raditz, pues fueron con quién mas se desahogó Vegeta-pero él no lo hizo a mal.-

-¿Qué no lo hizo a mal?-preguntó Goku serio ante las palabras de su compañero-no se inmutó siquiera en tener en sus manos su espada.-

-Broly solo quería que el mérito se lo llevara Vegeta-contestó el calvo no muy convencido de sus palabras, pero él era su amigo y quería defender al soldado.

-A ese idiota le importa poco Vegeta-se cruzó de brazos el hermano mayor de Goku-él es bueno peleando con la espada, no tiene excusa.-

-Seguro que tú si la tuviste-dijo Nappa enfadado por la actitud de Raditz.

-¡Al menos yo no soy un cobarde!-gritó aguantándose la ira.

-¡YA!-se levantó Bulma intentando detener la pelea-¿qué más da? Ahora no podemos discutir.-

-Tú cierra el pico, una hembra no tiene porque opinar-la amenazó el melenudo.

-¡ESTA HEMBRA AL MENOS HIZO MÁS QUE TÚ!-Bulma viéndose en una pelea prefirió marcharse a caminar y dejar de ver a Raditz.

-Se... se va-señaló Goku a la chica.

-Tranquilo, solo necesita calmar su ira-comentó Chi Chi, que conocía a la perfección a su amiga. Ella, además, prefirió estar apartada del enfrentamiento-dará un par de gritos y volverá.-

Por otro lado, entrando en un pequeño bosque, Vegeta detuvo su caminar y tras él, Broly, que también paró. Miraba desde atrás al príncipe, que le estaba dando la espalda. Miró a su alrededor, estaban rodeados de altos árboles y espiados por diversos animales del lugar.

-Dime-empezó a hablar Vegeta recibiendo la atención de Broly-¿eres un cobarde como Nappa?-

-En absoluto, príncipe Vegeta-dijo con tranquilidad viendo al hombre que aún le daba la espalda.

-¿Eres un presumido como Raditz?-siguió preguntando sin mirarle.

-Jamás-volvió a responder con la misma tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no sabes usar un arma y te daba vergüenza que te veamos hacer el idiota?-la última pregunta estaba llena de odio.

-No sería un hombre si no usara bien mi arma-siguió con calma Broly-por supuesto sé pelear como un guerrero portando una espada.-

-En ese caso-Vegeta se dio la vuelta mirándole con odio-¿por qué no peleaste?-

-Sabía que esa bestia sería vencida por el príncipe Vegeta-le mantuvo la mirada intentando mostrar toda la calma que le rodeaba-yo solo me mantuve al margen.-

-Broly-sonrió de medio lado y para cuando parpadeó el soldado, Vegeta, ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello-a mi no me tomes como a un idiota.-

-Eso jamás, príncipe Vegeta-había algo extraño, pero odiaba que Broly lo llamase por su título, era como si se estuviera riendo de él en su cara y en esa situación.

-No mereces vivir, debería matarte aquí mismo ¿no crees?-forzó más su agarre.

-Prometo que os serviré como pidáis-dijo en forma de súplica para que le soltara, algo que le pareció extraño a Vegeta, pues Broly siempre fue un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por el miedo, aunque eso igualmente no le desagradó al príncipe.

-A pesar de haberme fallado antes-soltó a Broly que cayó al suelo y empezó a toser por culpa del esfuerzo que Vegeta hizo en su cuello-te permitiré vivir.-

-Gracias...-

-Pero ten una cosa presente, Broly-le interrumpió amenazándole con el filo de su espada que desenvainó en segundos-vuelve a fallarme o traicionarme y verás lo que es morir lentamente.-

-Nunca más os fallaré, príncipe Vegeta-el nombrado guardó su espada, le miró con reproche y se volvió dejándolo solo en medio del bosque.

Broly se levantó del suelo y miró alrededor, no sabía por donde salir. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, esperando escapar del bosque cuanto antes. Se estaba desesperando, no entendía porque Vegeta lo dejó abandonado. De repente oyó un ruido por algunos arbustos, pensó que sería un animal pero por si hubiera un problema sacó su espada de la vaina y siguió caminando. A los segundos volvió a oír ruido y empezó a enfadarse. Siguió el sonido y allí encontró el problema. La peliazul estaba tirando piedras al suelo con mucha fuerza mientras maldecía a saber quien.

El soldado sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella, empezó a contemplarla, tenía genio, un buen cuerpo y era hermosa. Solo podía ser para él, estaba claro que estaba hecha para su diversión, al menor a su parecer.

-¿Algún problema?-Bulma se asustó y miró al dueño de la voz.

-Ah... eres tú-suspiró pensando que podía haber sido el idiota de Raditz.

-Sí, soy yo-sonrió mientras se ponía frente a ella-una mujer como tú no debería ir diciendo las cosas que dice.-

-Yo digo lo que me de la gana-se cruzó de brazos mirando a Broly, no le gustaba su presencia, y menos que los dos estuvieran solos-si te importa, estaba desahogándome.-

-¿Tirando piedras?-rió él recordando la imagen anterior.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó enfadándose más de lo que ya estaba-no me hagas cabrear que te las tiró a ti. Seguro que me sentiría mejor.-

-Adelante-amenazó él mientras se ponía en medio de su camino como si fuera un punto al que dar.

-Idiota-Bulma se dio media vuelta, la presencia de Broly la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero no te vayas-la agarró de la muñeca dándola la vuelta, haciendo que chocara en su pecho y de esa manera la encerró entre sus brazos-hay muchas maneras de desahogarse que solo tirando piedras.-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó ella seductora algo que le gustó a él aunque le pareció un poco extraño. Bulma viendo su posición levantó con fuerza la rodilla dándole de lleno en su parte más íntima-¡IDIOTA!-

Broly cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras la peliazul salió corriendo sin saber muy bien que camino tomar. Empezó a oír pasos hacia ella y pensó que él ya se había levantado y estaba buscándola. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada. Cuando giró su cabeza para ver enfrente chocó con algo. Algo que la estaba agarrando de un brazo. Bulma pensó que era Broly y le dio una bofetada con todas su fuerzas. El golpe sonó fuerte y luego un grito por parte del hombre.

-¡MALDITA MUJER!-gritó aquel hombre que Bulma reconoció su voz en apenas segundos... no era Broly.

-Ve... Vegeta-miró al hombre que tenía la marca de los dedos de ella en su cara, estaba cabreado... muy cabreado.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!-dijo en forma de reproche-¿se puede saber que te he echo?-

-Tú nada-Vegeta soltó del brazo a Bulma que estaba con la cabeza agachada y avergonzada-lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona.-

-¿Otra persona?-preguntó él dudando.

-Olvídalo-levantó la cabeza sonriendo, algo que trastornó más al príncipe, esa mujer era muy extraña-gracias por haber venido.-

-Yo no he venido-se cruzó de brazos mirándola aún con seriedad-solo me encontré contigo.-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder escucharon a alguien salir de los arbustos. Se encontraron con Broly, que tenía una mirada llena de odio. Bulma, algo asustada por aquella mirada tan agresiva, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó a Vegeta, que sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Estúpida!-gritó Broly mirando a Bulma intentando protegerse por alguien que ni siquiera miró a la cara.

-Broly-él levantó la vista y vio a Vegeta. Se quedó quieto e intentó calmarse-¿no me digas que estabas yendo detrás de esta mujer?-

-Príncipe Vegeta-intentó aclarar las cosas, pero a su manera-esta maldita se ha atrevido a pegarme.-

-Lo entiendo-acarició su mejilla que aun estaba un poco marcada por la mano de Bulma, que no pudo aguantar una carcajada, pero luego se puso seria.

-¡Quería forzarme!-se abrazó más a Vegeta que estaba estático-¡no me vas a defender! ¡ES UN BABOSO!-

-Serás...-

-¿Forzar?-interrumpió Vegeta mirando con odio al soldado, no sabía porque pero esa palabra le hirvió la sangre de una manera incontrolable, pero intentó mantener la compostura, no quería perder los papeles y menos por... ¿por ella?

-En absoluto...-

-¡MENTIROSO!-al final Bulma dejó libre a Vegeta para encarar a Broly.

-Mujer, no te metas-amenazó Vegeta, Bulma le miró con una sonrisa. Parecía que quería defender a aquella mujer que se atrevió a darle una bofetada.

-Por favor, príncipe Vegeta...-

-Escúchame-Broly miró al príncipe que lo mataba con la mirada-tú juraste algo, así que no me falles. No quiero verte cerca de ninguna de las mujeres que nos acompañan.-

-Está bien-Broly sabía que debía callar para no meterse en ningún problema.

Vieron como el soldado caminaba recto desapareciendo de entre los árboles. Bulma resopló, se había librado de una buena, porque no llevaba consigo ni su arco ni sus flechas. Miró a Vegeta, parecía muy serio, ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes salir?-preguntó ella pues no sabía como volver con los demás.

-Por el camino que fue Broly-señaló él.

-Vegeta-él miró a la mujer que le sonreía-muchas gracias.-

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla, donde estaban las marcas de su mano. Después se separó y fue por el camino de Broly mientras Vegeta la contempla algo ruborizado. Todavía no sabía porque la había ayudado, ni porque se comportó así, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención. Intentando olvidar sus pensamientos, siguió a la mujer sin dejar de observarla, él también deseaba salir del bosque.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	8. Una propuesta inesperada

**Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Una propuesta inesperada.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento volvieron con el grupo y siguieron camino hasta el puerto más cercano. Desde un momento hubo grandes cambios, Chi Chi y Goku iban detrás de todos, hablando sobre las anécdotas de sus pueblos. Él se enteró de que ella era hija del rey, la princesa, además de haber sido elegida como guardiana y lo que pasó cuando la atacaron. Por otro lado la morena supo que el guerrero era uno de los mejores soldados del príncipe y que la relación con su hermano era demasiado amarga. Mientras, delante de ellos dos iban Nappa, Raditz y Broly, el primero y mayor del grupo estaba un poco dudoso, había notado el cambio que había en su grupo y le estaba llamando la atención. El de melena larga intentaba calmar su rabia, no podía ver ni escuchar a la pareja que iba tras ellos, le ponía enfermo. Y luego aquel nombrado como traidor tampoco daba a más viendo la imagen que tenía delante, porque por extraña razón era real, a la cabeza iban Vegeta y Bulma. Era raro verlo, la única que hablaba era la peliazul pero se notaba la atención del príncipe y lo más desconcertante, en momentos la respondía con una sonrisa de medio lado. Todo había dado un giro y nada era como antes. Tan solo se conocían de días y la pareja que iba al final parecían conocerse desde siempre.

Al final de tanto andar, en un momento se podía oír la melodía del mar. Fue entonces cuando se pusieron a correr dirección de aquel hermoso sonido. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando llegaron a donde deseaban, el puerto. Había muchos barcos de distinto tamaño, algunos estaban preparándose para partir. Chi Chi se acercó a un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, que estaba cargando algunas provisiones.

-Disculpe-lo llamó la morena con educación, el hombre la miró un momento-necesitaría saber una cosa si sabría decírmela.-

-Date prisa-dijo el hombre que aun cargaba las provisiones.

-¿Sabe si hay algún barco que lleve a donde dicen que hay alguien que no puede salir?-preguntó ella rápidamente.

-Pregunta por Saith-contestó él marchándose dejando a Chi Chi dudando.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Bulma poniéndose a su lado, pues el grupo se encontraba un poco atrás.

-Que pregunte por un tal Saith.-

-¿Saith?-preguntó dudosa la peliazul.

En ese momento se puso delante de ellas un hombre de media melena negra, donde adornaba un pañuelo oscuro, de ojos verdes oliva y con perilla. Vestía con una camisa blanca de tela fina que dejaba ver parte de su torso, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero marrones. El muchacho podría tener unos veinte años de edad.

-Chi Chi-susurró Bulma mirando al apuesto hombre de arriba abajo-Dios existe y es como nosotras.-

-Bulma-dijo su nombre en forma de reprimenda la morena pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar a aquel apuesto hombre.

-¿Alguien me llamó?-preguntó él mirando a las dos mujeres-díganme, ¿que hacen dos chicas tan hermosas por aquí?-

-¿Saith?-preguntó Bulma y el hombre asintió.

-Ese es mi nombre-se acercó a ellas y besó la mano de ambas mujeres-¿cuál es el de tan bellas señoritas?-

-Pues...-Bulma fue interrumpida por la mirada fría del príncipe.

-No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones-dijo con frialdad acercándose al joven mientras los demás le seguían atrás. Saith se quedó mirándolos-dime ahora mismo si sabes cuál es el lugar donde alguien no puede escapar.-

-Cuanta hostilidad-frunció el ceño Saith al ver las miradas de odio de todos los hombres que venían en compañía de Vegeta y este último-podrías ser más educado.-

-Saith-lo llamó Bulma, el joven volvió a mirarla y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa-nos harías un favor si nos lo dijeras.-

-Solo porque tú me lo pediste-agarró la mano de la peliazul que se ruborizó provocando un gesto de enfado en el rostro del príncipe-mi tripulación y yo nos encargamos de ir hasta allí.-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Chi Chi ilusionada, al final tenían suerte.

-Por supuesto-asintió el joven-somos los encargados de llevar alimentos al lugar.-

-Nos tienes que llevar-pidió Goku con seriedad, algo poco común en él.

-No puedo llevar a desconocidos a mi barco-contestó con el mismo tono serio que uso Goku-y menos con gente que trae mucha desconfianza.-

-¡Yo si que te voy a dar desconfianza!-gritó Vegeta que iba a desenvainar su espada, tenía claro que no podía contar con Saith.

-¡NO!-le interrumpió Bulma y se acercó al joven-Saith por favor, no te causaremos problemas.-

-No sé-dudó el hombre y miró a los ojos azules de la joven-con tanta belleza no podría oponerme.-

-¡GRACIAS!-lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Mujeres...-dijo entre dientes el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando como se abrazaban.

Saith acompañó al grupo hasta su barco, que a diferencia de otros era bastante grande. Subieron a bordo y al ver que tenían varias bolsas llenas de alimentos dio orden de soltar el amarre y embarcar dirección al destino previsto por los aliados. Ya avisó que el viaje no era largo, podía durar una hora y si el viento iba a favor de ellos incluso menos. La mano derecha del joven, que al parecer era el capitán, se encargaba del timón. A su lado estaba Saith que miraba a los cinco hombres que no les gustaba nada, en ese momento sintió una presencia a su lado. Miró a su izquierda y estaba la peliazul, el joven sonrió al verla.

-Aún no sé vuestro nombre-dijo mirando a la joven que se había acercado para agradecer de nuevo.

-Bulma-él sonrió y volvió a besar la mano de ella.

-Que hermoso nombre-luego miró sus ojos celestes-tanto como quien lo tiene.-

-Saith...-se sonrojó ella y miró a otro lado.

-¿Y tus amigos?-cambió de conversación interesado.

-Mi amiga se llama Chi Chi-empezó a nombrarlos y luego señaló uno a uno a sus compañeros que estaban retirados y no se daban cuenta de que ellos dos estaban juntos-el mayor es Nappa, el de larga melena se llama Raditz, el que tiene el pelo alborotado es su hermano Goku. El que está a su lado es Broly y ese que tiene el pelo en punta es Vegeta.-

-Ese último es muy maleducado-dijo mirando a Vegeta que estaba ausente de su grupo.

-¿Vegeta?-preguntó mirándolo-yo pensé como tú cuando le conocí pero en verdad es buena persona y por lo que vi una gran guerrero.-

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él haciendo que Bulma se ruborizada.

-Por... por supuesto que no-negó aun roja, pensar en aquello la ponía nerviosa.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa-volvió a cambiar de conversación sin tomar importancia a la última-¿por qué vais a Kame House?-

-¿Kame House?-preguntó ella sin entender.

-Sí-contestó él y empezó a notar la duda en el rostro de la joven-donde vive el viejo Roshi.-

-¿El viejo Roshi?-ella siguió dudando y vio lo confuso que estaba Saith-verás... a nosotros nos dijeron que fuéramos en barco donde alguien no puede escapar. No sabemos a donde vamos ni quien es al que vamos a ver.-

-Que extraño es todo-dijo él aun confuso mirando a la mujer-¿para qué?-

-No sé si podría contártelo-apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de Saith.

-Pensé que después de haberte dejado venir en mi barco podrías confiarme cosas-intentó buscar la mirada de Bulma que lo evitaba.

-Pero esto no es fácil de explicar-siguió evitando aquel cruce con los ojos oliva de él.

-Bulma-tomó del mentón a la joven y la miró a los ojos-quiero que seas mi esposa.-

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó alucinada llamando la atención de todo el mundo, tripulación y compañeros.

-Ya sé que me tomas por loco-sonrió él sin soltar a la joven-estuve con muchas mujeres pero tú... tú eres distinta.-

-Ni siquiera me conoces-dijo aún sin dar razón de lo que salió de los labios de Saith.

-En tus ojos lo veo-de repente Saith se sintió empujado de Bulma, delante tenía la fría y gélida mirada de Vegeta.

-¿Te hizo algo?-le preguntó Vegeta a Bulma y negó con la cabeza.

-Estúpido-le encaró Saith-Bulma va a ser mi mujer, debes quitarte del medio.-

-¿Tu mujer?-lo miró de arriba abajo, por rara razón lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

En ese momento el barco paró y uno de la tripulación llamó al capitán.

-¡Saith!-el joven miró a quien lo llamaba-hemos llegado a la casa del viejo.-

Todos olvidaron su pelea y miraron al fondo, estaban un poco retirados de una pequeña isla que solo tenía unas pocas palmeras y una casa en el centro. Bulma supuso que ahí viviría el viejo Roshi del que le habló Saith.

-Tomad un bote y llegaréis a la casa de Roshi-dijo Saith y Vegeta le miró de arriba abajo-me harías un favor si le llevas las bolsas de comida.-

Él solo asintió y fue con los demás mientras Bulma lo seguía. Dejaron un bote grande en el agua, bajaron las grandes bolsas de alimento para Roshi y empezaron a montar todos en el pequeño barco. Antes de que la peliazul montara Saith se acercó a ella y la agarró de las manos, Vegeta que bajaba por las escaleras del barco hasta el bote paró para ver a los dos.

-Bulma, quédate-le pidió el joven-tú estás echa para mí.-

-Saith debo irme con mi grupo y mi amiga-se zafó del agarre del joven-hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.-

-Pues cuando la cumplas ven a verme-sonrío apartando un mechón de su cabello-tú solo puedes ser para mí.-

Bulma no dijo nada, solo lo miró y fue a bajar las escaleras, que con rapidez ya lo hizo Vegeta, para montarse en el bote y seguir con su misión, ir a ver a ese viejo Roshi y conseguir la esfera que por lo que sabían no estaba en manos de Freezer, al menos, eso era lo que deseaban todos. La peliazul miró al príncipe que estaba observando la casa del fondo. ¿Podía haberla ido a defender cuando Saith la tenía tomada del mentón? Su mirada cambió de rumbo junto a su amiga, que estaba con Goku. Empezaba a tener dudas si realmente hicieron bien en aliarse y buscar las esferas del dragón para luego enfrentar a uno de los grandes guerreros como tenían sabido, era Freezer.

* * *

**¿Irá algún día Bulma a buscar a Saith? ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta? ¿Qué esta pasando con Goku y Chi Chi? Y lo más importante ¿qué les espera en Kame House?**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, sigan haciéndolo! Y ya saben, no se desconecten ;)**


	9. El juego de Roshi

**Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. El juego de Roshi.

Después de que Goku y Nappa estuvieran cinco minutos remando llegaron a la isla. Bajaron del bote y se dirigieron a la casa. Chi Chi se apresuró a llamar a la casa, pero nadie respondió. Volvió con sus compañeros que estaban observando con detenimiento aquel lugar tan pequeño.

-No contesta nadie a la puerta-dijo Chi Chi cuando llegó con ellos.

-Es imposible que escape de aquí-decía Bulma mirando a todas partes-esto es una isla, y aunque no este muy lejos del puerto no creo que haya salido nadando.-

-Todavía menos siendo un viejo-comentó Nappa al recordar que Saith lo llamó así.

-Espero que no signifique lo que pienso-pensó en alto Vegeta que recibió la mirada de preocupación de todos.

-¿No pensarás en que Freezer se llevó al viejo, Vegeta?-preguntó Goku y vio como el príncipe asentía.

-No puede ser eso-intentó convencerlos Chi Chi-esto no se puede quedar así, no hemos echo este viaje en vano.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tanto camino y búsqueda para que Freezer tuviera ya cuatro esferas, eso significaría que los siguientes eran ellos. Bulma y Chi Chi estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, cuando un horrible escalofrío las recorrió el cuerpo. Se miraron un momento, sus rostros estaban azules. Miraron al frente, los cinco guerreros estaban en silencio y no habían sido ellos los que les había provocado esa situación. Miraron atrás y ahí estaba su problema. Un anciano de no mucha altura, calvo con barba y que llevaba cargando a la espalda un caparazón de tortuga. El viejo estaba manoseando a las dos jóvenes y éstas estaban poniéndose más azules que antes.

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-gritó Bulma dándole una bofetada haciendo que casi saliera volando.

-¿Eh?-miraron los guerreros que no se habían dado cuenta de nada pues estaban pensando en que Freezer podía tener al viejo.

El viejo atravesó la mitad de su casa y se podían ver sus piernas desde afuera. Bulma le dio con tanta rabia que consiguió que rompiera la pared de su casa y la atravesara.

-¡Debe ser el viejo Roshi!-dijo emocionado Goku-seguro que el tiene la esfera.-

-Deberíamos sacarlo de ahí-miró Nappa como el anciano intentaba salir, pero que no lo lograba.

-Sácale-ordenó Vegeta al calvo que asintió y luego miró a la peliazul y la morena, estaban rojas.

Nappa agarró de las piernas al viejo e intentó sacarlo. Cuando lo consiguió el anciano intentó tomar aire, estaba muy agitado.

-Viejo-lo llamó Vegeta con gran educación. El hombre lo miró aun agitado-¿eres Roshi?-

-¿Os debo dinero?-los aliados negaron con la cabeza-entonces sí.-

Todos se quedaron mirando al anciano, ¿de dónde había salido un hombre así? Roshi volvió a mirar a las mujeres y se acercó a ellas, pero ya estaban preparadas para otro ataque, aunque más peligroso. Chi Chi portaba su espada y Bulma lo apuntaba con una flecha a la cabeza, lo que hizo que el viejo se detuviera.

-Ni lo intentes otra vez-amenazó la morena con un semblante muy serio.

-Deben entenderlo-se justificó el anciano-llevo tres años encerrado en esta isla y no he vuelto a ver a ninguna mujer joven y hermosa.-

-¡No es excusa!-se cabreó Bulma mientras tensaba más la cuerda del arco.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó Vegeta haciendo que las mujeres bajaran sus armas. El príncipe se puso delante del anciano, lo miró de arriba abajo analizándolo cuando en el cuello, al igual que Broly, portaba aquello que buscaban-la esfera del dragón.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Roshi y miró hacia donde iba la mirada del hombre-¿te refieres a esta esfera de tres estrellas?-

-Exacto-Vegeta extendió la mano-dámela.-

-No pienso darte la esfera-le dio un golpe en la mano que hizo que Vegeta se cabreara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Maldito viejo-lo agarró de la barba y Goku intentó detenerle.

-Vegeta, no le hagas daño-Goku consiguió que le soltara-si se la pides así no te la dará nunca.-

-Por favor-decía Nappa al viejo empleando el método de Goku, educación y respeto-anciano Roshi podría darnos esa esfera que lleva al cuello, si no es tanta molestia.-

-Deja que piense-miró el viejo al cielo mientras Nappa lo contemplaba atento-¡NO!-

-¡VIEJO!-lo estranguló Nappa del cuello haciendo que Roshi se quedara casi sin aire.

-¡NAPPA!-lo detuvo Goku que consiguió que no lo matara, el viejo cayó al suelo y empezó a toser.

-Por una vez que hace algo bien el calvo-se quejó Broly que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esperad, esperad-habló el anciano que ya veía su muerte cerca-negociemos.-

-¿Negociar contigo?-preguntó Vegeta y Roshi asintió.

-Vosotros queréis la esfera del dragón-ellos asintieron y vieron como las mejillas del anciano se tornaban rojas, pensaron en lo peor-y yo quiero una mujer... o tal vez dos... sí, sí, dos mujeres.-

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres que lo dejaron sordo.

-No te gustaría quedártelas-comentó con humor el príncipe.

-En ese caso haremos una cosa-el viejo se sentó, pues esa batalla la tenía perdida. Todos lo contemplaron, estaba serio-hace mucho que no tengo visita así que jugaremos.-

-¿Quieres jugar?-hizo una mueca Raditz en solo imaginarse a todo el mundo jugando a esconderse... imaginarse a Vegeta en esa situación era algo ridículo y cómico.

-Así es-dijo con una mirada seria-os jugareis la esfera a las adivinanzas.-

-¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE ADIVINANZAS!-gritó Vegeta ya fuera de si.

-Solo son dos, muchacho-resopló el viejo-pero con un tiempo límite.-

-¿A qué te refieres con tiempo límite?-preguntó Broly que como el príncipe había perdido la paciencia.

-Aquí tengo un reloj de arena-mostró el pequeño objeto que estaba en el suelo-¿aceptáis?-

-¿Si no lo hacemos no nos darás la esfera del dragón?-preguntó Bulma molesta.

-Tenéis que jugar-sonrió él y luego se volvió más pervertido-aunque podemos volver al trato inicial.-

-¡Vegeta!-rogó la mujer mirando al príncipe.

-Empieza, viejo-gruñó él mientras miraba con odio a Roshi.

-Está bien-el viejo tomó un poco de aire y empezó a decir su primera adivinanza-es el nieto de tu bisabuelo, padre de tus hermanos, de tus primos es el tío y de tus tíos es hermano.-

El hombre dio la vuelta al reloj y la arena empezó a caer. Todos se miraron con la misma expresión. Se habían echo un lío enorme. Empezaron a pensar, pero su mirada en el reloj les molestaba, hacían que pensaran más en él que en la adivinanza. La arena caía lenta pero hacia que se pusieran muy nerviosos. Iba pasando un poco el tiempo y todos seguían pensando hasta...

-¡MI PADRE!-gritó Nappa y todos se quedaron mirándole.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Roshi mirando al calvo.

-La respuesta es mi padre-dudó al final Nappa, si se equivocaba podía darse por muerto, al meno eso decía la mirada de Vegeta.

-Correcto-bufó el anciano mientras Nappa no daba razón de sí, que no era el único.

-No puedo creer que Nappa lo haya acertado-dijo Raditz sorprendido, pues el calvo no era muy conocido de tener una mente privilegiada.

-Él ya esta acostumbrado a estar entre la espada y la pared, no le ponía nervioso el tiempo-justificó Broly mirando como su compañero estaba feliz.

-Vale, vale-detuvo Roshi el festejo del calvo-¿preparados para el siguiente?-

-Podrías intentar no decirlo tan rápido-dijo molesta la morena.

-No se admiten quejas-la mujer lo miró con odio.

-¿Quieres comenzar de una maldita vez?-se impacientó el príncipe y Roshi tragó saliva.

-Continuemos-de nuevo el anciano tomó aire y siguió con el juego-si soy joven, joven quedo. Si soy viejo, viejo quedo. Tengo boca y no te hablo, tengo ojos y no te veo. ¿Quién soy?-

De nuevo dio la vuelta al reloj de arena mientras los aliados se quedaban mirando con una mueca al anciano.

-¡¿COMO QUE SI JOVEN SOY JOVEN QUEDO?!-preguntó irritada la peliazul-¿quién te crees? ¿Un dios griego?-

-El tiempo pasa-comentó el anciano haciendo que la mujer callara y siguiera pensando.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez quedaba menos para que toda la arena cayera. Algunos miraban a Nappa que se notaba en su rostro que ahora si que no adivinaría en la vida la respuesta. Las mujeres pensaban constantemente, ya las dolía la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando la respuesta golpeó en la cabeza de la morena.

-¡UN RETRATO!-respondió justo antes de que cayera la poca arena que quedaba.

-¿Eh?-el viejo parpadeó y luego suspiró-así es.-

Chi Chi sonrió victoriosa mientras Bulma la abrazaba. El viejo se levantó del suelo y se quitó la esfera del collar. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Vegeta y se la entregó.

-Habéis ganado-Vegeta no pensó ni cinco segundos y tomó la esfera del dragón.

-Así está mejor-el príncipe se dirigió de nuevo al bote en compañía de sus compañeros.

Cuando estaban todos al lado del bote, Goku y Raditz sacaron las enormes bolsas que llevaban los alimentos de Roshi.

-Esto nos lo dieron para ti, Roshi-dijo Chi Chi enseñándole las bolsas.

-Gracias, preciosa-decía mientras volvía a manosear a la morena.

-Viejo-mencionó entre dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada que volvió a atravesar la pared.

Después de este golpe todos se montaron en el bote y remaron en dirección al puerto. Remaban Raditz y Nappa, Broly estaba apartado, Chi Chi se sentaba al lado de Goku y Bulma iba con Vegeta, que notaba su ausencia y molestia desde que salieron del barco de Saith.

-¿Qué haremos ahora que tenemos las cuatro esferas?-preguntó la peliazul mirando al príncipe.

-Ir a buscar las tres esferas que quedan-respondió Vegeta mirando el mar.

-Eso significa enfrentarse a Freezer-decía Chi Chi mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-No hay que temer a nada-posó Goku una mano en el hombro de la morena-recordad lo que dijo Kami Sama, mientras seamos valientes, fuertes y no nos separemos seremos invencibles.-

-Tienes razón-sonrió la morena mirando al joven-nosotros cuatro al parecer somos importantes.-

-Pero seguro que aun quedan cosas por terminar-habló la peliazul recibiendo la mirada de los tres.

-¿Cómo el que?-preguntó molesto Vegeta, pensaba que entre sus palabras se escondía aquel Saith.

-Pues-Bulma sonrió porque notó en la mirada de Vegeta algo como ¿celos?-por ejemplo, cuando lleguemos al puerto le tendré que decir a Saith que se busque otra con quien surcar los mares.-

La joven le guiñó un ojo y el apartó la mirada, no podía ver su rostro y eso impedía que Bulma viera aquella sonrisa victoriosa del príncipe. Goku y Chi Chi miraban la escena con humor, cuando de repente la mujer sintió una mano que se posaba en la suya. Vio a su compañero que la estaba acariciando y ella sonrió. Algo estaba cambiando en aquel grupo... algo nuevo.

* * *

**Nuestros aliados ya tienes las cuatro esferas, ahora llegan las grandes aventuras. El grupo tendrá que enfrentarse al tirano. ¿Qué se encontrarán en el camino?**

**Gracias por leer y por haber mandado reviews, ya saben, sigan haciéndolo! Y sobre todo no se desconecten! ;)**


	10. Prometidas y enemigas

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 10. En unos reviews leí que queríais celos por parte de Bulma, así que aquí lo tenéis. Pero os aviso... no es la única, Chi Chi también va a tener que sufrir un poquito ;) Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Prometidas y enemigas.

Después de que Nappa y Raditz remaran durante el viaje, no tardaron en llegar al puerto. Allí nuestros aliados desembarcaron y amarraron el bote. Bulma y Chi Chi decidieron buscar el barco de Saith para devolvérselo. No tardaron en localizarlo pues el navío era más grande que los que había. Las dos mujeres se acercaron y como si fuera intuición, ante sus ojos se presentó el joven que buscaban con una sonrisa al ver a la morena y la peliazul.

-Que alegría volveros a ver-sonrió el chico mirando a las dos mujeres.

-Veníamos a traerte tu bote-dijo Chi Chi con rapidez pues deseaba irse cuanto antes.

-Ahora mandaré a algunos hombres para que vayan a buscarlo-comentó Saith que se acercó a la peliazul-Bulma...-

-Saith tengo mucho que hacer-dijo haciendo que el joven detuviera su andar, sabía lo que él quería decirla y ella ya sabía que responder al joven-lo siento pero no me iré contigo.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues-la mujer no sabía como contestarle-de verdad que lo siento, pero no voy a estar contigo.-

-Esperemos que lo entiendas-sonrió Chi Chi y el joven miró a la morena con el ceño fruncido por su interrupción.

-Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo-contestó Saith mirando a ambas mujeres.

-¿Asimilarlo?-preguntó Bulma sonriendo pues parecía haberlo entendido.

-No-negó con la cabeza y las jóvenes se miraron entre si-que tú vuelvas para decir que vendrás conmigo.-

-Saith-le nombró dándose con la mano en la frente-no lo comprendes yo no...-

-¿Y ese barco?-preguntó Chi Chi interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras señalaba un navío.

En el puerto en el que se encontraban había aparecido un gran barco y al parecer era diferente a los demás. Se notaba que era de nobleza. Saith miró a la dirección que apuntaba la morena, él conocía ese barco de sobra.

-Es de la familia del pueblo Corban-contestó el joven mientras las mujeres observaban el gran barco-está cerca del puerto, por eso desembarcan aquí.-

-Nobles ¿cierto?-siguió preguntando la mujer morena pues la había llamado la atención aquel barco.

-Sí-contestó él-seguro que son las hijas del rey Dymas, las encanta ir por el mar.-

-Las hijas del rey siempre se van de vacaciones-contestó uno de los compañeros de Saith que iba a por el bote que dejaron las mujeres.-

-Sí, las princesas Layna y Helena-siguió contando el joven.

-Que nombres tan extraños-dijo Bulma mirando a su amiga.

-Son de Atenas-contestó Saith-pero al parecer el abuelo de las princesas era el rey de Corban, por eso viven aquí.-

-Me encantaría conocer a una persona de Atenas-sonrió la morena y agarró de la mano a su amiga para llevársela.

-¡Espera!-intentó frenarlas Saith-Bulma aún no terminamos de hablar.-

-Cierto-Bulma miró a otro lado y suspiró-Saith... búscate a otra.-

Bulma se fue con Chi Chi hasta el barco ignorando la mirada del joven. Ambas iban curiosas a ver a aquellas mujeres que había dicho Saith. Se encontraron desembarcando a dos hermosas mujeres de larga melena rubia con bucles, ojos cristalino y piel blanca. Iban vestidas con largos vestidos, una de color azul y la otra de rosa, ambos eran de telas caras. Detrás de ellas bajaban los demás tripulantes, soldados y criados. Algunos daban sombras a las jóvenes para que el sol no estropeara la piel pálida de las princesas. La morena y la peliazul se miraron al ver como las dos mujeres ordenaban cada dos por tres a las personas que las acompañaban.

-¿Las mujeres de Atenas son tan estúpidas?-le preguntó Bulma a Chi Chi al oído.

-Pues parece que sí...-dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta-volvamos con los demás.-

La peliazul asintió y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a buscar a sus compañeros, pero una voz femenina las detuvo. Se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y viendo que todo el puerto estaba repleto de hombres supusieron que eran las princesas.

-Vosotras dos-Bulma y Chi Chi vieron como efectivamente, una de las princesas las llamaba-¿sois las sirvientas de nuestro padre, el rey Dymas?-

-Claro que no-frunció el ceño la morena por haberlas confundido con sirvientas-nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con él.-

-Menos mal, Layna-dijo la chica que se parecía a la que habló, que era un poco más joven-si esas ladronas nos acompañan me hubiera dado algo.-

-¿Ladronas?-preguntó con odio Chi Chi apretando sus puños.

-Ignóralas, Helena-intentó tranquilizar a su hermana posando su mano en la de la pequeña-no son nada más que unas muertas de hambre.-

-¿Muertas de hambre?-repitió Bulma que era la que se enfadó ahora-¿QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE LO QUE TE PUEDE HACER ESTA MUERTA DE HAMBRE?-

Bulma apuntó a las mujeres con una flecha y Chi Chi, que también perdió la poca paciencia que la quedaba, portó su espada. Las hermanas se abrazaron atemorizadas pero los soldados que las acompañaban se pusieron delante de ellas y defendieron a las hijas del rey. En ese momento los aliados aparecieron y vieron a las mujeres siendo atacadas por cuatro hombres así que las ayudaron apuntándoles con sus armas.

-¿No sabéis hacer otra cosa que no sea meteros en líos?-preguntó Vegeta mirando a ambas mujeres que seguían enfadadas.

-Empezaron ellas-señaló la peliazul.

-¿Ellas?-preguntaron todos y vieron aparecer a las princesas que insultaron a sus compañeras.

-Las hijas de Dymas-las reconoció Broly que hizo que la morena y la peliazul se quedaran mirándole extrañadas.

-¿Vegeta?-preguntó la que era la hermana mayor, Layna. Bulma y Chi Chi la miraron aún más extrañadas-¡Vegeta!-

-Layna-la reconoció el príncipe que miraba como la mujer se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, pero no era el único. Helena se agarró del brazo de Goku.

-¿Las... las conocéis?-preguntó Chi Chi viendo a la hermana menor del brazo del soldado.

-Claro, estúpida-la insultó Layna-Vegeta es mi prometido.-

-¿Pro... prometido?-parpadeó varias veces Bulma sin dar crédito a las palabras de la joven.

-Y Goku el mío-sonrío Helena agarrando más fuerte del brazo al soldado que estaba un poco incómodo.

-Tuvo suerte el idiota-le comentó Raditz a Broly que fue escuchado por las dos amigas que no entendían nada.

-Aparta, Layna-se separó el príncipe de la hermana mayor-no tengo tiempo para ti. Debo enfrentarme a Freezer.-

-¿A Freezer?-preguntó ella asustada-¡te matará, Vegeta!-

-Tranquilízate, Layna-intentó calmarla Goku que se libró de Helena-nuestro pueblo ha caído, debemos vengarnos.-

-¿Y si no volvéis?-preguntó la más joven.

-Nosotros somos fuertes-se cruzó de brazos Vegeta cerrando los ojos para no ver a nadie-quien debe tener miedo es Freezer.-

-¿Y volverás a Corban?-preguntó Layna y Vegeta gruñó mientras abría los ojos.

-De eso nada, ni él-señaló a Goku-y menos yo. No vamos a regresar a tu pueblo.-

-¡Tu viniste a pedir mi mano a mi padre!-gritó ella enfadada.

-¡Fue el rey Vegeta no yo!-gritó él más alto y luego se tranquilizó-olvídate de eso.-

-Por favor, Vegeta-la mujer le tomó de la mano e intentó llevárselo-hablemos en otra parte.-

Después de insistir, Layna logró llevarse al príncipe lejos de sus compañeros y no fue la única. Helena también fue a hablar con Goku retirándose de los demás. Nappa, Raditz, Broly y las dos mujeres se fueron del puerto y se dirigieron hasta el sendero más cercano por orden de Vegeta. Chi Chi se sentó en una enorme roca y Bulma sentada en el suelo con la espalda en la piedra, mientras los hombres hablaban algo apartados de ellas.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?-preguntó Chi Chi mirando a su amiga.

-Ni idea-respondió Bulma mientras arrancaba la hierba del suelo y luego la tiraba-tendrán mucho de que hablar.-

-A lo mejor no solo hablan-Nappa se sentó al lado de Bulma mientras los otros dos soldados hacían un pequeño combate con sus espadas retirados de ellos.

-¿Tú las conoces?-preguntó la peliazul ignorando sus palabras.

-Por supuesto-contestó él mirando a Bulma-Layna y Helena son las princesas más hermosas que alguien haya visto.-

-¿Y que hace una princesa con un soldado?-preguntó molesta Chi Chi.

-¿Goku y Helena?-miró a la morena que asintió-hace apenas dos años la hija pequeña de Dymas se perdió por los alrededores. Mucha gente se enteró de la desaparición de la princesa menos algunos pueblos, como el mío. El rey ofrecía la mano de su hija si la encontraban sana y salva, y fue Goku quien la halló en una cueva muerta de miedo, pero él no tenía idea de la recompensa. Aún sabiéndolo la hubiera salvado... él es así.-

-Y por eso es su prometida-dijo Bulma después de las palabras de Nappa que asintió.

-Dymas se presentó ante nuestro rey con sus dos hijas y todo el mundo quedo hechizado con sus presencias-siguió contando el soldado-como el rey vio que tenía la confianza de Corban y su respeto, pensó que aceptaría casar a nuestro príncipe y su hija mayor, Layna.-

-Pero Vegeta dice que fue su padre quien lo pidió-recordó Bulma las palabras del príncipe.

-Sí-confirmó Nappa para continuar relatando-a Vegeta nunca le interesó el compromiso y le dijo que no se casaría con ella aunque fuera la más hermosa. El rey no hizo caso a su hijo y fue a hablar con Dymas, que aceptó su oferta aunque le enfadó que no fuera el príncipe quien pidiera la mano de Layna.-

-Entonces Layna no le interesa-suspiró Bulma para luego emitir una sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho eso-la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la peliazul y miró al calvo-hay gente que piensa que ellos si pasaban noches juntos, y en verdad las pasaban. Cuando Layna venía al castillo ese día nadie veía al príncipe Vegeta hasta la cena.-

-¿Y como sabes todo eso, Nappa?-preguntó Chi Chi mirando al soldado.

-Yo fui la mano derecha del rey Vegeta-sonrió el calvo con orgullo.

-¿Bulma?-preguntó Chi Chi mirando como su amiga se levantaba y se iba caminando.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-hizo una sonrisa falsa-creo que me mareé en el bote.-

Bulma empezó a correr ocultándose en los árboles. Chi Chi se levantó de la roca y miró a la dirección que se fue su amiga, nunca vio esa mirada en ella, era tan extraña que no sabía como definir lo que vio, por supuesto, no era felicidad.

-Se va al bosque-miró algo asustada a su amiga desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Será mejor ir a buscarla-se levantó Nappa del suelo-puede perderse.-

-Iré yo-dijo para que no la acompañara-gracias por todo, Nappa.-

Chi Chi sonrió al soldado y se dio la vuelta intentado seguir a su amiga, mientras Nappa se ruborizaba por el gesto de la morena.

En el bosque, Bulma le daba patadas a una piedra cada dos por tres, como si fuera un balón, mientras caminaba. No sabía que era lo que la atormentaba pero lo único que se apoderaba de su cabeza era Layna abrazando al príncipe y las palabras de Nappa mezclándose. La peliazul frunció el ceño y dio un fuerte golpe a la piedra que salió disparada lejos de su mirada.

-Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías-se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse-lo único que me interesa de ese engreído es que me ayude a vencer a Freezer y vengarme por lo que hizo a mis padres y a los habitantes.-

Bulma se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando entre los árboles oyó un ruido. Se acercó despacio por si había alguien que pudiera atacarla, pues si corría la oiría y podría acabar con ella, pero nunca fue un asesino. Es más, hubiera deseado que lo fuera. Encontró a la princesa Layna entre los brazos de Vegeta mientras se besaban con pasión. Bulma sintió palidecerse y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo lejos de los dos.

* * *

En medio de aquel bosque la morena gritaba el nombre de su amiga, llevaba un buen rato llamándola y no daba señales de vida. Estaba preocupada porque no podía quitarse su mirada de su cabeza. No era lo único, Chi Chi intentaba olvidarse de Helena, era una mujer preciosa y no se soltaba del brazo de Goku. Luego sonrió, según Nappa si el soldado hubiera sabido que la recompensa de salvarla era casarse con ella no lo hubiera hecho. A no ser que se hubiera topado con la princesa, que fue lo sucedido.

-No está interesado en ella-suspiró la morena.

Siguió andando un poco más y paró para segur llamando a su amiga, que ya la estaba preocupando.

-¡Bulma!-gritó ella pero no tenía contestación-¡Por favor, Bulma!-

La mujer ya estaba harta de levantar la voz. Siguió caminando y el ruido de las hojas del suelo moverse llamaron su atención. No veía nada pero de repente unas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

-Te prometo que iré a verte cuando mate a Freezer, Helena-dijo una voz masculina para luego dar paso al silencio que tensó más a la morena.

Reconoció la voz de Goku, además de haber llamado a su prometida. Miraba a su alrededor para irse y no tropezar con aquella pareja. Recordaba que el soldado acarició su mano en el bote como... ¿cómo podía definir lo que estaba haciendo si ella no era Helena? Volvió a oír un ruido y se asustó. No quería ver a Goku pero en vez de eso encontró a Bulma que estaba más blanca que de costumbre.

-Bulma-sonrió con dificultad la morena.

-Volvamos con los demás-pidió ella y ambas abandonaron el bosque sin decir nada.

Iban hasta el sendero en silencio, sin mirarse si siquiera. Con la cabeza gacha y pensando cada una en lo suyo. Cuando llegaron encontraron a los guerreros, Vegeta y Goku ya habían llegado pero no estaban acompañados de las princesas. Aunque realmente, Bulma y Chi Chi se preguntaban si las importaba.

-Que paseo más largo-dijo Nappa mirando a las mujeres-pensábamos que os habíais perdido.-

-Solo estábamos cansadas de esperar-contestó Chi Chi mirando a Nappa, que empezaba a tener una relación amistosa con él-dimos una vuelta algo... entretenida.-

-No tenemos más tiempo para paseos...-Vegeta fue interrumpido por las frías palabras de Bulma.

-Acabemos con Freezer cuanto antes. Luego nos separaremos-las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta empezando a caminar por el sendero ante las miradas extrañas de los hombres.

-¿Qué las pasa?-preguntó Raditz mirándolas andar sin siquiera esperarlos.

-Son mujeres-bufó Broly-¿como quieres que yo lo sepa?-

-Da igual-Vegeta empezó a andar y los hombres le miraron-continuemos.-

Delante de ellos iban las dos mujeres mirando al suelo hasta que la morena levantó la mirada y observó a su amiga. Ahora podía reconocer esa mirada porque era la misma que la suya.

-¿Qué harás luego? ¿Te irás con Saith?-preguntó la morena mientras su amiga la miraba también.

-No-respondió ella-supongo que tendré que seguir viviendo aventuras.-

-¿Aventuras?-preguntó sonriendo Chi Chi que contagió su sonrisa a la peliazul-¿te importa si te acompaño?-

-Pero acompáñame solo tú, Chi Chi-dijo seria Bulma y la morena la contestó con una sonrisa-estoy empezando a arrepentirme.-

-¿De qué?-preguntó la morena cuando su amiga cambió la mirada al frente.

-_De haberme aliado con ellos_-pensó la peliazul y después de soltar un poco de aire respondió a su amiga-nada... tonterías.-

* * *

**¿Volverán Vegeta y Goku a por las hermanas malcriadas? ¿Qué pasará con los aliados? En el próximo capítulo respuestas!**

**Gracias por leer y haber dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y no desconecten ;)**


	11. La realidad

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación de Los guerreros del Dragón. Espero que os guste! Disfruten.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 11. La realidad.

Pasaron dos días desde lo ocurrido. Los aliados iban andando por el camino que llevaba a las montañas Kremer, aunque debían ir con cuidado porque allí podrían encontrarse con algún que otro trol, pues ahí era donde vivían y donde trajo Kami Sama con el que pelearon. No lo hacían por gusto, pero estaba cerca del castillo de Freezer y era el único camino que conocían que sabía que los llevaría hasta él.

A la cabeza iban las dos mujeres hablando con Nappa, que habían conocido mejor al calvo y empezaban a hacer amistad con él. Detrás de ellos iban los demás guerreros que aún no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer se sentaron en un lugar a la sombra, pues ese día el sol era demasiado abrasador. Empezaron a ver si tenían algo de alimentos y solo tenían un par de verduras.

-¿Tan solo esto?-miró Broly una lechuga-tiene que haber más.-

-No, no hay más-contestó Chi Chi rebuscando entre alguna de las bolsas que cargaban-y tampoco nos queda dinero. ¿Qué pasó con el que robaste, Bulma?-

-Ese era todo lo que teníamos desde el principio-respondió y sacó una moneda-esto es lo que nos queda.-

-Genial-se quejó el príncipe-no tenemos comida ni tampoco dinero.-

-Y tampoco se oye agua-intentó percibir Goku-no puede ser que por aquí no haya nada.-

-Si no nos alimentamos cuando estemos frente a Freezer seremos muy débiles-suspiró la morena-será mejor que busque algo.-

-Te acompaño-propuso Goku y Chi Chi lo miró un momento.

-Puedo ir sola-la morena se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Goku se quedó mirando como Chi Chi se iba alejando. Le parecía extraño que ella fuera así con él, pues pensó que ella confiaba en él, en ese momento la mirada de la morena no se lo parecía.

Vieron como Bulma se fue a caminar y Goku pensó en ir con ella. La peliazul no se daba cuenta de nada así que no pudo quejarse. Cuando estaba algo retirada de ellos, se sentó en una piedra. Aún no sabía como podía estar así molesta, tampoco conocía tanto a Vegeta, pero algo de él la llamó la atención. De repente escuchó un ruido y miró tras ella. Ver a Goku no la asustó pero si la sorprendió un poco. Él se sentó a su lado mientras ella seguía mirándola.

-Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí-ella negó con la cabeza-es que parece que a tu amiga si le molesta mi presencia.-

-Puede que sea por algo que hiciste-Goku miró a la peliazul sin entender.

-¿Qué hice para que se molestara tanto?-dudó él y Bulma alzó una ceja.

-Te contesto solo si tu respondes a una pregunta-Goku aceptó y Bulma aunque un poco avergonzada se atrevió a preguntar-¿Vegeta está enamorado de esa princesa?-

-¿Te refieres a Layna?-Bulma asintió-por supuesto que no... es algo difícil que se enamore...-

-No me refiero...-interrumpió Bulma que al final se atrevió a decirlo-Nappa me dijo que Vegeta no quería casarse pero que él y esa princesa si se acostaban, él me dijo que cuando ella aparecía nunca los veían después.-

-¿Qué?-Goku parpadeó y luego rió un poco-Vegeta nunca se acostó con Layna-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida-si no se les veía era porque ella siempre lo esperaba en la habitación y Vegeta por no ir con ella se quedaba conmigo haciendo pequeñas batallas con las espadas.-

-Pero... pero...-Bulma sintió como poco a poco metía la pata-¡yo los vi besarse!-

-Vegeta estuvo reprochando todo el camino que se atrevió a mentirle-la mujer ya no daba razón de sí-tu no lo oías porque estabas con Nappa y Chi Chi delante de nosotros.-

-Le mintió-susurró ella y Goku lo escuchó.

-Así es-contestó el hombre-Vegeta le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella, y Layna la pidió que la abrazará por última vez y aprovechó para besarle. Vegeta solo habla de eso conmigo.-

-Por eso la abrazaba-recordó Bulma la imagen que tanto la atormentaba ignorando la última frase de Goku.

-¿Te gusta Vegeta?-Bulma se quedó azul cuando dijo eso.

-¡Claro que no!-lo negó corriendo y luego cambió de conversación-y en cuanto a Chi Chi... te oyó decirla a esa tal Helena que cuando acabáramos con Freezer irías a verla.-

-¿Lo oyó?-Bulma asintió. De repente Goku se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó la joven mirando a Goku, luego sonrió un poco-al final ese príncipe no tenía nada con aquella tonta.-

* * *

Chi Chi estaba buscando cualquier cosa, algún pueblo, un río, algo que pudiera llevarla hacia algo que pudiera darla a ella y sus compañeros alimentos. De repente sintió unos brazos sobre su cintura, alguien la dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Miró a quien lo estaba haciendo, era Goku. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo, frunció el ceño, se separó y fue a darle una bofetada pero él detuvo su mano.

-Chi Chi-la nombró de una manera que la cautivó, pero intentó no ablandarse-yo no quiero a Helena.-

-Pero...-Chi Chi se sorprendió pero Goku la interrumpió.

-La dije que ella no me interesaba para nada, y que si me casaba con ella sufriría porque no la quiero. Me pidió que tuviera cuidado y para que estuviera tranquila la prometí que iría a verla cuando matara a Freezer-le explicó él mientras veía los cambios en el rostro de la mujer.

-Tú...-ella se sonrojó y bajó la mano-no la amas.-

-Yo prefiero a mujeres como tú-Chi Chi se sonrojó más.

Ella no dijo nada, se acercó a él, rodeó el cuello de Goku con sus brazos y lo besó con pasión. Él la pegó más a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura y siguiendo aquel beso que se hacía cada vez más intenso. Estaba sintiendo lo que jamás pensó que sentiría, ella estaba amando a un hombre, lo amaba de verdad.

Un grito hizo que se separaran. Escucharon a una mujer gritar. Los dos salieron corriendo para socorrerla. En medio del camino se cruzaron con los demás, menos Vegeta. Chi Chi se preocupó porque no vio a su amiga, entonces pensó que ella fue la del grito.

Llegaron hasta la piedra donde Bulma se encontraba, y como dedujo la morena, ella fue la que gritó. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un ser rosa, gordo y muy feo.

-Dodoria-lo reconoció Goku. Era la mano derecha de Freezer.

-¡Bulma!-la llamó Chi Chi, su amiga la estaba dando la espalda.

-Chi... Chi...-Bulma se dio la vuelta, en la parte de su hombro derecho había una herida que sangraba mucho. Ella cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡BULMA!-Chi Chi intentó acercarse pero Goku la detuvo-¡Déjame! ¡Es mi amiga!-

-Freezer nos dijo que las esferas del dragón vendrían solas-dijo Dodoria acercándose a los guerreros-¡os mataré y me las llevaré!-

-Sigue soñando-Dodoria se dio la vuelta al oír una voz fría detrás de él, era Vegeta. Al darse la vuelta, el príncipe no lo pensó dos veces y le cortó la cabeza.

-Lo ha matado-dijo Raditz viendo el cuerpo sin cabeza de Dodoria y luego miró a Vegeta, estaba enfurecido.

-¡Bulma!-Chi Chi se libró del agarre de Goku y fue a ayudar a su amiga. Estaba pálida y su cuerpo manchado de su sangre. La morena la buscó el pulso y seguía teniendo, solo estaba desmayada.

-En las montañas hay hierbas medicinales-dijo Vegeta mientras la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba entre sus brazos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-pidió la morena algo asustada.

-Entonces movámonos-ordenó Vegeta y todos se pusieron en camino.

Iban caminando rápido, pero Broly, que iba el último, se paró delante del cadáver de Dodoria. Frunció el ceño, le dio una pequeña patada para darle la vuelta. En un bolsillo llevaba unos papeles. Los tomó y empezó a leerlos.

-Será mejor que empiece ya con mi trabajo-dijo tirando los papeles y poniéndose en camino.

* * *

**¿Mejorará Bulma? ¿Qué tiene que empezar Broly? Continuará...**

**Al final nada era como parecía ¿eh? Debo decir, que a lo mejor tarde en subir el próximo (en el mejor momento -.-) porque empiezo con los exámenes. Pero no pienso abandonar el fic! Eso jamás! **

**Gracias por haber leído y dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y pase lo que pase... no se desconecten! ;)**


End file.
